It's Always Been You
by I'llbeyourhero
Summary: Carter & Rosie have a limited amount of time together before Rosie has to return to Costa Luna. They both have things they need to say to each other but there is one person in the way: Ed. Read to find out more.F/F -takes place awhile after ppp- C 2010
1. Chapter 1

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: **I'm back, and reposting this story from my old account; those of you who were reading this; know the old account (which I deactivated) and story and I'm happy if you continue to read it . I have good news I now have a publishing company, slowly and finally making my way into the author business. My Publishing Company that I am signed too is SLD publishing.

**Chapter 1**

**Carter's POV**

Ed draped his arm over my shoulder; I felt bad for being with him, because he was in my heart but I didn't love him the way he loved me, and the hard part is he knows how I feel about Rosie, I've talked to him about it many times; he's the only one I can talk to about it. We weren't dating, but I felt like I had to go with it, just to keep my mind off of Rosie. I hate to admit it but on a level I knew I was using him, mainly because I'd never get Rosie; who I was in love with, but I desperately try to convince myself not to be. Ed also isn't my type….my type was the girl sitting on a jet plane right now, slowly making her way to my house for the summer. I hadn't seen Rosie in months, I missed her. Ed squeezed me a bit tighter and I nestled into him, letting out a yawn. I'm pretty sure I was leading him on, but not intentionally. I heard the front door open with its natural creak and I started to get excited, hoping it was Rosie.

I peeled myself away from Ed and hopped off the couch, walking to the door where my dad was coming in with a pizza.

"Hey pal." Dad said.

"Hey…" I said, greeting my dad.

"You look upset. Is everything okay?" He squeezed my arm trying to comfort me, even though he had no idea why he was comforting me.

"Just thought you were Rosie…" I said feeling bummed.

"Sorry pal, you just have to settle for me. Where's Ed?"Why did he always have to bring him up?

"Hey Joe." I heard Ed say as he entered the room and slipped his arms around my waist, "She really misses Rosie, and she's been upset for a while now." Ed added.

_Of course I miss Rosie…we've never been apart this long…_

I shook Ed off and walked up to dad and grabbed the pizza.

"So did you two decide to go to the prom?" Dad said, shoving some pizza in his mouth. Before I sat down at the table, I grabbed the deck of cards; dad and I usually play cards when we get pizza.

"I tried to convince her…"

"I said I'll go..." I mumbled. I thought it was stupid that they were holding prom a couple days after our vacation started.

Ed shot me a huge smile. Sometimes Ed pretending to be my boyfriend got on my nerves, but since Rosie wasn't here all the time, he was the only friend I had around, "It isn't for another week anyway." I added.

My head rested on the fluffy pillow against Ed's leg on the couch and the sounds from the TV relaxed me. I felt my eyes drifting; I wasn't even aware that I was this tired. I felt myself letting go, as I slipped into a 'world of dreams' although the only thing I ever dreamed of lately was my lips on Rosie's. I felt Ed run his fingers through my hair, which relaxed me.

"How was your flight?" I heard distantly. I wanted to wake up but my eyes were heavy.

"It was good, thank you for asking." I heard Rosie's soft voice and it took me a while to realize I wasn't hearing it inside my head. My eyes shot open and I sat up in a hurry. I tackled Rosie with a huge hug and I felt her arms slip around my back as she hugged me back. I felt the vibration from her laugh.

"You're up." Rosie's voice was soothing.

I nodded and continued to hold onto her. I didn't want to let her go but I felt her struggle from my hug, which meant she wanted me to. I let her go slowly and looked into her eyes; they seemed different, almost as if she was upset about something. Although it was nice to see her in person, over the month I settled for talking to her on the phone every night and chatting over webcam. It wasn't that much fun, but I got use to it.

"It's nice to see you."

"You too Carter…" I still couldn't figure out why she suddenly seemed so upset.

Ed cleared his throat, and managed to get my attention, "I have to go, and it's past my curfew." He said. I looked at the clock and laughed; his curfew was 10:00. He leaned over to me and hugged me tightly.

"See you around Carter…it was nice to see you again Rosie."

"It was nice to see you too." Rosie said, with a crack in her voice.

_Why was she so upset?_

I watched as Ed walked out of the room, and once he was gone, I turned to face Rosie, whose emotion had shifted. She now stared at me with her huge grin, which I loved so much.

"Are you okay?" I ask, leaning against the back of the couch.

"I'm fine. I missed you." My heart fluttered at her words; I missed her so much as well, but probably on a different level that she missed me. A smile came across my face as I remembered back to when I first met her, before she started to talk less 'princessy'. I was the only one she could relax fully with, and I loved it.

Rosie fought with the couch to get comfy and slowly laid herself down, snuggling her head into my leg. It felt nice to have Rosie lie on me.

_ Damn I missed her…._

"I missed you too…" I said, as I began to play with her hair, similar as what Ed did to me earlier.

**Rosie's POV**

I watched as Carter rested on Ed's leg. I did not know why but it made me jealous. I always felt like Carter was mine. It sounds rude of me to say it, but I always felt like if she was going to be with anybody it would be me. Nobody is good enough for Carter, except for me. I know Carter inside and out; I know her better than I know myself. Carter had told me multiple times that she and Ed were just friends, but it was obvious from the look in his eyes that he loves her; he loves the girl who I love.

"How was your flight?" Ed asked, still playing with Carter's hair. I looked down at Carter's face, wishing it was me she was laying on.

"It was good, thank you for asking." I said, attempting to be kind to him.

Suddenly Carter tackled me with a hug, which I was not expecting. I was sure that she was asleep. Her arm rested on the small of my back, and I could smell her vanilla body spray…._wait Carter's actually wearing body spray._

"You're up." I said softly.

Carter still held onto me, but I looked over at Ed, whose eyes were piercing through me. I knew how he felt, because every time Carter hugged him, I felt the same way. I felt a sudden sadness come over me; why did I have to love my best friend? I wasn't sure when I figured it out, but I knew I loved her. I couldn't change my feelings, so I tried not to deny it to myself. Carter let me go, and I regretted pushing her away. I looked into her eyes as her eyes looked into mine; it was nice seeing her eyes up close again.

"It's nice to see you." Carter said..._I love her voice_.

"You too Carter…" I said, attempting to hide my sadness, but I don't think I did a good job.

Ed cleared his throat, I knew he was trying to get Carter's attention; he was trying to get her attention off of me. It was my time with Carter's; the whole summer was my time…not his.

_Why does he have to be so selfish, I haven't seen Carter in months; he sees her everyday._

"I have to go, it's past my curfew." He said. I became excited because he was leaving, finally letting me spend alone time with my best friend.

"See you around Carter…it was nice to see you again Rosie." He added. I wanted to be mean, but I knew I could not, for the sake of Carter.

"It was nice to see you too." I said, lying.

Ed was finally walking away, finally leaving the house; the house that I classify as my second home. Then again I classify my home wherever Carter is. 

Carter looked over at me. I started to feel happy again because Ed was finally gone.

"Are you okay?" she said softly, and moved further away from me.

"I'm fine. I missed you."

_I can't believe I just said that…_

Carter smiled and I blushed. I loved her smile, it always made me feel good inside.

I started to get uncomfortable; I hated this couch. I moved around as I tried to get comfy but I wanted to get close to Carter so I shifted myself and rested my head on her leg. I use to do this a lot, back when we first joined PPP. 

"I missed you too…" She said, her fingers started stroking my hair and I began to feel tingles run down my spine. Everything felt so right, but yet it was not right because she was not fully mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 2**

**Carter's POV**

I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, noticing I had spent the night on the couch sitting up. I looked down at Rosie who was still resting her head on my leg.

"Hey pal, I need you to watch the bait shop today; I'll be gone for a few days. Do you think you and Rosie can handle everything with out me?" My dad said softly.

"Sure…you have another mission?"

My dad nodded, sympathetically. I came to understand that his missions were important. Before I joined PPP, I was always down when he left, but I realized that having the place to myself for a couple days wasn't bad. And this time I'd be alone with Rosie, if only she was mine.

"I thought I'd wake you before I left." He said, leaning down and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you dad…" I said.

"I love you too pal, I'll see you in a few days."

I slowly shifted Rosie, and pulled myself off the couch. I glanced back at the queen, _my queen_, who was still dead asleep.

"Will you be back before prom?" I asked, really wanting him to be here.

"I'll try." He said, that usually meant that it was highly unlikely.

I walked with him to the door and I could hear the jet land outside; it stung my ears. It wasn't a sound you wanted to hear when you weren't fully awake.

"Have fun…I left some money on the table." He said loudly, trying to overpower the sound of the jet.

"Thanks." I said, I stuck out my hand and his collided with mine as we did our handshake.

I watched him takeoff and soon he and the jet were out of sight. I sighed, and slowly walked back in the house, still half asleep. I shot a glance Rosie's way and she wasn't on the couch anymore. I hard some clanking in the kitchen, so I followed the noise.

"Morning Princess…" I said, entering the kitchen.

Rosie jumped slightly, and I laughed.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay." Rosie said, grabbing some food from the fridge.

"It's just you and me for a while…" I said, sitting on the counter beside her food.

I saw Rosie's face light up and then fall, "Where's Major Mason?"

"Another mission…" I said, grabbing one of the carrots off the counter.

Rosie went back to preparing her food and nodded at what I had said.

"I have to open the bait shop. Wanna help me today?"

"I would."Rosie said, I smiled at her. She was always so cute in the morning, with her hair all messed up….then again she was always cute. Rosie placed her hands the counter and looked up at me. I shot her another smile, and her amazing smile showed. I looked down at my hand, which was resting beside hers, our skin lightly touching. I wanted to grab her hand so bad but instead I jumped off the counter and shoved my hands in my pockets.

_You should've made a move. _

"I'm going to take a shower. Are you sure you can handle everything on your own?"

She playfully glared at me, "Yes" she said, her soft sweet voice filling my ears.

I turned away from Rosie and made my way to the bathroom.

**Rosie's POV**

I felt Carter shift me off her leg, and I wished she hadn't. I heard Major Mason and Carter exchange a brief conversation and suddenly the quiet room filled with noise from outside. I tried to sleep but the piercing sounds of his jet woke me up. I quietly got off the couch, and fixed my clothing, which somehow became crooked as I slept. I looked over at Carter and Major Mason, and watched as they did their handshake; it made me smile.

I yawned and made my way to the kitchen; my stomach had been grumbling all night. I opened the fridge and looked around, trying to find something to eat that wasn't pizza or burgers.

"Morning Princess…" Carter said, I didn't even hear her come in; hearing her voice slightly shocked me.

"Sorry if I scared you." Carter said_. I wish I could see her every morning. She's beautiful when she's still half asleep. _

"It's okay." I replied, finally finding something in the fridge I liked. I gently took it out and sat it on the counter.

"It's just you and me for a while…" I grew excited at Carter's words. Her and I alone, that's all I was waiting for. But then I slowly realized that it doesn't matter, I'll always be her best friend, and that even though Major Mason was gone, Ed would still come around.

"Where's Major Mason?" I said, tryin to make conversation to keep myself from becoming upset.

"Another mission…" Carter said, as she stole one of my carrots. I forced myself not to make a remark about it and just nodded.

"I have to open the bait shop. Wanna help me today?"

"I would."I said, I sat down my knife and placed my hands on the counter. I glanced up at Carter, which made her smile at me. I, in return, smiled back. I watched her eyes shift to our hands, I noticed the closeness and took in a deep breath. Carter jumped off the counter, slightly startling me. She awkwardly looked at me and hid her hands in her pockets.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"I'm going to take a shower. Are you sure you can handle everything on your own?" Carter said, in a joking tone.

I sent her a flirty glare, "Yes."

_I just want to touch her…_

I watched Carter leave and my eyes seem to trail down to Carter's butt, which was cute.

**Carter's POV**

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, almost slipping on the mat.

_I told dad that was a death trap. _

Suddenly I heard a loud crash from the kitchen, and heard Rosie slight scream. In a hurry I grabbed my towel off the rack and wrapped it tightly around me, making sure it wouldn't fall down. I rushed out the door and down to the kitchen.

"What happened?" I said, staring at the broken plate on the floor.

"It slipped out of my hands." Rosie said, picking it up.

"Don't touch it, it's sharp." I said, walking toward her.

Rosie looked at me and I noticed her eyes pop out of her head. I looked into them and if I was not mistaken I saw her eyes 'glance' at me. Her eyes slowly made their way to my eyes, and I looked at her, my eyebrows raised. My expression caused her to look away and back at the plate.

"Just leave it, I'll get the broom."

I heard Rosie sigh. She had many different sighs, one for when she was mad, one for when she was happy, one for when she was bored and this one meant she was upset.

"I'm sorry Carter." She said.

I laughed, showing her it was okay. "I'm not mad, I don't care…I…I just didn't want you to cut yourself."

Rosie softly smile and walked closer to me, and unexpectedly she hugged me. I felt her hand resting on the top of my back, I shivered from the contact of her skin on my skin. The shivers stopped as the hug was broken. She pulled away and I noticed a small blush fill her cheeks.

"You're sweet Carter…"

_Only to her. _

I glanced over her head and noticed the time, "Crap, I'm late…I was suppose to open the bait shop an hour ago."

I rushed up the stairs and crashed my bedroom door open. I grabbed a pair of capris, and purple shirt. I slipped them on, trying to get dressed as fast as I could. I sighed, and began to rush out of my room. I ran down the stairs and Rosie looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I looked over at where the place had broke and saw that it was all cleaned up.

"You shouldn't have cleaned it up…princess don't do that." I said, with a sly smile.

"It was my mess."

"That's true." I said, winking at my best friend.

She stuck her tongue out and there wasn't anything she couldn't do that made my heart speed up.

"That's not very royal of you." I said.

'Around you, I don't have to be…that side of me."

I smiled, and I felt my cheeks get hot.

_Was I blushing?_

Rosie slowly walked up to me and grabbed my hand, she pulled me and lead the way to the bait shop. If only she knew how I felt when she grabbed my hand.

I reluctantly let go of her hand and unlocked the shop. I flipped over the closed sign, revealing the open side.

"So what do you want me to do?"

I knew what had to be done; I had to sort through new inventory. The memory of me making Rosie count worms made me laugh lightly. Rosie looked at me awkwardly.

"Sorry…I need you to watch the store, and if a customer shows up, just shout for me . I'll be in the back; Dad picked up new stock yesterday. It's my job to sort it out." I said, showing a fake smile. Stocking was the worse part, it was boring as hell.

Rosie nodded and I left her alone.

**Rosie's POV**

I rinsed my plate off and I heard the water from Carter's shower turn off. I loosened my grip on the wet plate causing it to slip out of my hands. I tried to catch it, but failed. The plate smashed and for some reason I let out a small scream. I bent down and started picking up the pieces carefully, and then I heard Carter's footsteps, as she made her way down the stairs.

"What happened?" she said, focused on the now broken plate.

"It slipped out of my hands." I said, hoping I didn't upset her.

"Don't touch it, it's sharp." She said, she made her way over to me.

I looked up at Carter and shock took over me as I saw her standing there in nothing but a towel. I felt my heart speed up and my breathing became deeper. I knew shock filled my face, but I soon replaced my expression with a soft look. It felt like I had no control, my eyes were stuck on her and as I raised my eyes up to hers, her eyebrows raised in a questioning motion. I felt embarrassed that she caught me staring, and in reflex I looked back down at the plate, hiding my blush.

"Just leave it, I'll get the broom." Carter said.

_ Thank god one of us broke the silence_

I sighed, I was kind of upset that I broke her plate, and I worried that she would get in trouble.

"I'm sorry Carter."

Cater laughed, "I'm not mad, I don't care…I…I just didn't want you to cut yourself."

I walked over to Carter and brought her into a hug. She always knew the right words to make me feel better. I felt her skin under my hand, and remembered she was in a towel. My heart pounded harder, and in order to control myself I had to let her go.

"You're sweet Carter…" I said, not meaning to.

"Crap, I'm late…I was suppose to open the bait shop an hour ago." Carter said.

Carter rushed up the stairs and I could hear her banging and crashing. I grabbed the broom and began sweeping up the broken place. Once I got every piece swept up, I threw them out.

"You shouldn't have cleaned it up…princesses don't do that." She said.

"It was my mess." I didn't care about cleaning, princess or not. My mom always taught me to clean up after myself.

"That's true." Carter said, sending me a wink.

My response was to stick out my tongue

"That's not very royal of you." she said, teasing me.

"Around you, I don't have to be…that side of me."

Carter smiled, and a hint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

_ I actually made her blush. _

I went up to Carter and grabbed her hand; it felt right to have my hand in hers. I pulled her with me as I made my way to Major Mason's shop.

Once we got to the shop, she let go of my hand, and it fell to my side. I wish she hadn't let me go.

"So what do you want me to do?" I said, following her into the shop.

Out of the blue Carter laughed, I looked at her, wondering what was going through her head.

"Sorry…I need you to watch the store, if a customer shows up, just shout for me . I'll be in the back; Dad picked up new stock yesterday. It's my job to sort it out." Carter blurted out, smiling, or attempting to. I knew it was fake.

I nodded and before I could say anything, Carter walked away.

A/N: I highly doubt many people have read this, but if you have read my story so far thank you, and let me know what you think:)


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 3**

**Rosie's POV**

It sucked, being out here, watching an empty shop while Carter was in the back…too far away from me. She was right here, but I still missed her. I sighed as I spotted Ed walked toward the shop. I didn't dislike Ed; he was always nice to me, especially when I stayed here the very first time. He just got on my nerves since he became love sick over Carter. She wasn't mine, so I had no right to think he couldn't have her; but I thought it anyway.

As he walked up to me, he smiled. I smiled back; it was the kind thing to do. I looked at him and realized he was carrying his camera. I forgot that he did that. I use to think it was kind of cute…in a dorky way.

"Hey Rosie." He said, in his shy but charming voice, which irked me.

"Hello" I said.

"How was your first night back?" He said, pointing the camera at me.

"It was good, thank you for asking." I said, simply.

"No problem. How's your day going?' I highly doubt he actually cared, I knew he was only here to see Carter.

"It's okay, how is yours?" I said. As much as I didn't want to talk to him, it made me less lonely.

"A bit slow…So, where's Carter?" He fidgeted with his camera as he asked.

"She's working." I answered bluntly.

"Can you get her? I wanted to ask her something about prom." Ed said. It caught me off guard; I didn't even know Carter's prom was coming up.

_Why didn't she tell me…is she going with him?_

He pushed the view screen on his camera shut and smiled at me. In return, I stared at him blankly. I wasn't quite sure what to do. I talked to Carter every night on the phone and she never mentioned her prom. I started to think she was hiding it from me.

"I just need to know the color of her dress, so I can pick a suit." I tried to ignore him, but unfortunately I couldn't.

Suddenly, before I could even reply, Carter came running at me, practically tackling me; a worm hanging from her hand. She knew they grossed me out, but it was cute when she teased me; in fact I loved it when she teased me. She dangled it close to my face and I leaned back, the more I leaned back the more she leaned forward. I felt out bodies touch and I stopped moving, now leaning against the table with the cash register on it. My stomach felt uneasy in a good way, and my breathing became shallow. Carter daggled it a bit more, getting closer each time. She slowly stopped waving the worm in my face and her eyes locked onto mine.

_It's not hard; just lean in and kiss her. _

I couldn't stop staring into her eyes; they always seemed to mesmerize me. I took a deep breath, inhaling her body spray and shampoo. My eyes finally released hers and they made their way down to Carter's lips, and then back into Carter's eyes. It was obvious she saw, because she smiled. I blushed, feeling embarrassed. My heart sped up, as she began to get closer, her lips not far from mine, my heart beat pounded, they were so close to mine that I could feel her breathe.

Abruptly Ed cleared his throat, causing Carter to jump and move away from me. She wasn't touching me at all anymore; instead she was inches away from me. I sighed, trying to regroup myself.

_She almost kissed me!_

I was upset that Ed ruined the moment, but somehow I felt excited. Knowing Carter almost kissed me meant everything, but after my excitement died down, my mind started to wonder. I came to the conclusion that she was probably just caught up in the moment, and didn't actually like me like that.

"Hey…"Carter said, finally breaking the silence.

Ed smiled. "Hi."

"What do you want?" Carter said, her tone implied many things, she sounded playful but yet, angry.

"Well...I was just wondering what color dress you're wearing to prom. I mean I want my tux to-"

"It depends what color Rosie is wearing…" Carter said. I looked over at her, stunned. She sent me a small wink.

_Did she just invite me to prom?_

"Why does it matter what she wears?" Ed asked. He looked crushed. I felt sorry for him. I knew I wasn't going as Carter's date, but I was going with her and he wasn't. I felt a strange feeling; I wanted to rub it in his face. But I just stayed quiet.

"Because she's coming too." Carter said, she fiddled with the worm in her hands and it made me grossed out. "Well if she wants too…" she added, looking at me.

"I do." I said, a little too excited.

Carter smiled at me, but soon her glance shifted to Ed.

"We're having a fire tonight. Do you wanna join us?" Carter said, and I felt jealous again. He was taking up all of her time; it was suppose to be our time. Although I knew the fire was for me, she promised me one last time I visited, but it rained the whole time.

"Sure, I'll come by after work." Ed said, flashing a smile at Carter.

Carter nodded, and Ed finally walked away.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" Carter asked.

"What about the Bait Shop?" I said, knowing that it didn't close yet.

"Stocking is done, and business is slow…I'm sure I can close up early." She smiled, after she spoke.

Carter flipped the sign to closed, and held open the door, allowing me to leave first.

**Carter's POV**

I grabbed a knife to lift the lid up on the bucket. No matter how hard I struggled with it, I couldn't get it open. The worms were the worst part of the job. I slammed the knife into it, getting pissed off and a loud crack erupted. I finally got it open, which wasn't something to be happy about. The worms fell down the table and onto the floor. Now I had to pick them all up….

_Great. _

I began to pick them up and as I did, I missed Rosie, which I found odd because she wasn't even a mile away from me. I hated these feelings; they felt great but at the same time they tortured me. I loved how my heart raced, and my breathing picked up and my stomach twisted when I was around her. But I hated that I was in the friend zone…sometimes I wished I wasn't such a coward. I picked up the last worm and got a brilliant idea, well brilliant to me…in the long run, probably a stupid idea according to Rosie.

I ran out of the back room, and toward Rosie, tackling her, the best I could. I made her grossed out, as I dangled the worm in her face. The more I dangled it, the more she leaned back. I decided to move with her, to tease her some more. I felt a surge through my body, as our bodies touched. Rosie couldn't lean back anymore, she was against the counter. My heart beat raced, and my palms got sweaty…_that's a new one_…I felt Rosie's breathing become harder and deeper. My dumb reaction was to dangle the worm a little bit more, getting a little bit closer each time. It seemed like a good excuse. Her eyes were hypnotizing; looking into them made me feel like I was floating. I locked her eyes with mine, and forgot about the worm.

_Kiss her…._

I heard Rosie take a deep breath. Her eyes let go of mine, and I saw them search something, I could've sworn it was me…but I didn't get my hopes up, slowly her eyes connected back with mine, my stomach turned and twisted with 'butterflies'. I flashed a smile, because that's all I could think of to do. Rosie blushed, which made her ten times hotter. I couldn't help myself anymore. I slowly became closer; my lips so close to hers. I wanted to feel her lips on mine….

Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat; it shocked me, which caused me to move away from Rosie. I turned my head and saw it was Ed.

_Stupid boys…they always ruin the perfect moment. _

"Hey…" I said.

Ed smiled at me…for some reason his smile annoyed me, "Hi."

"What do you want?" I said, sounding a little pissed but not meaning too.

"Well...I was just wondering what color dress you're wearing to prom. I mean I want my tux to…" he started.

"It depends what color Rosie is wearing…"I cut him off. I glanced at Rosie and sent her a wink.

"Why does it matter what she wears?" Ed said, sounding like he was my date.

"Because she's coming too."I said. My hands needed to fiddle with something, so I played with the worm that was still sitting in my hand. "Well if she wants too…" I said, realizing I didn't as her yet. I looked at her hoping she'd say yes.

"I do." Rosie's answer made me excited.

_Maybe I should've made it clear that I wanted her to be my date…_

I sent her a happy smile, and then looked back at Ed.

"We're having a fire tonight. Do you wanna join us?" I said, remembering that I still owed Rosie a fire.

"Sure, I'll come by after work." He answered, giving me another annoying smile. I only asked him because he was here.

Ed slowly walked away and I let out a much need deep breath.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" I said, suddenly having a craving for it.

"What about the Bait Shop?"Rosie said…I knew it was coming.

"Stocking is done, and business is slow…I'm sure I can close up early." I said, giving her a smile.

I grabbed the sign and changed it to close, I opened the door and help it open, allowing my queen to go first.


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 4**

**Carter's POV**

I stuck my hands in my hoodies pockets, I watched Rosie as she walked, and the way her ass moved. I always trailed behind her slightly, just to watch it.

"Carter..." Rosie said, I caught up to her, and began walking beside her.

"What's up?" I asked, knowing something was on her mind.

Rosie went silent and she looked at her feet. I looked up in the sky, the sun was hiding now and it was getting a bit cold; I still wanted that ice cream just sucks that the ice cream stand was so far away. Dad always said I was weird because instead of going to the store to buy some ice cream, I walked up the steep road, all the way to an ice cream stand. But I couldn't help it; the ice cream was so good.

"Do you like Ed?" Rosie asked, my eyes widened and I stopped walking. Rosie looked up at me apologetically; as if she thought what she did was wrong.

"Of course I like Ed, he's my friend." I said, although I knew she meant the other kind of like.

Rosie sighed and I saw her shiver, "Cold?" I said, looking her over as she hugged herself.

Rosie nodded gently. I just wanted to hug her and say, "You're the one I like" even though I loved her, but I couldn't. When it came to telling her how I felt, I always chickened out. Rosie was still shivering and she looked so cute as she bit her lip, obviously contemplating what to say. I shifted and walked closer to her, now standing in front of her. I took my sweater off and slowly draped it over Rosie's shoulders; I rubbed her arms slowly up and down, hoping it'd make her warm up faster.

Her eyes locked onto mine, and they were hard to read...which was odd to me, because they were usually simple to read. My hands stopped moving and they rested on her upper arms.

"I...I..." Rosie started, but her eyes looked away from mine, and she stared at the ground.

I moved my hand and lifted her chin with my finger, my left hand still resting on her arm, "Hey you can tell me anything."

Rosie looked up into my eyes again, this time I read them. She was sad...which made me sad.

"I meant...do you...do you have a crush on Ed." I smiled at Rosie, and then laughter broke through the serious wall I was holding up. Rosie looked at me, her eyebrow raised.

"Ed's my friend...that's all he'll ever be." Rosie still looked upset, "I don't like him." I added and she smiled at me.

_Was she actually jealous?_

I let go of her arm and started to walk again, beginning to get impatient for that ice cream.

"I'm sorry..." Rosie said.

"For what?"

"For butting in..."

I laughed once again, "You're allowed too...I lo-"I caught myself before saying I love you, "You're my best friend." I said, instead.

We continued to make our way to the ice cream stand; it was slowly starting to get dark...which meant when we got back I could start the fire. I was glad that dad put in a fire pit. After the long walk in silence we finally reached the ice cream stand.

"Hey James." I said, greeting the ice cream guy. I came here enough that we were on a first name basis. James was in his 30's he was pretty cool for a guy who was close to my dad's age.

"He Carter, what's up?"

"Just hanging with Rosie, and wanting some ice cream" I said with a smile. James glanced at Rosie and sent her a smile. She in return, gave him her typical princessy smile.

"So this is the one you always talk about?"I really wish he didn't say that.

I nodded, "Can I get my regular...two of them?"

James started to scoop the chocolate ice cream and placed it into the chocolate cones. He handed them to me and I passed one to Rosie, as she grabbed it from my hand our fingers grazed. My heart sped up, from the small amount of contact. The contact was gone in a second but it still made me go insane.

We slowly ate our ice cream as we walked, the walk was silent but it was a comfortable silence. With Rosie, there didn't have to be words exchanged. I looked over at Rosie and laughed, she looked at me, wondering why I was laughing. She had some chocolate on her nose, and I just couldn't help but laugh, everything she did was cute. I stopped walking and turned to look at her. She slowly stopped and looked at me as if I was crazy. I stared at her, causing her to show a slight smile.

"What?" She asked.

I stepped closer, and stood in front of her, "You have-"I cut myself off. I brushed my finger over her nose, taking the ice cream off. "You had...ice cream on your nose." Rosie reached up and grabbed my hand; which I was moving, until she stopped it.

"Thank you." She said.

"What are...friends for?" I said.

Rosie smiled and began to walk, her hand in mine. It felt so right, I just wished that I was holding her hands as her girlfriend, and not her best friend.

**Rosie's POV**

Carter slowly walked behind me; I hated the fact that she did. I didn't even know where I was really going. I visited Carter a lot, but the last time I did, they didn't have the ice cream stand then.

"Carter..." I said, breaking the silence and hoping it'd make her come closer to me.

"What's up?" Carter asked.

I knew what I wanted to ask and I couldn't look at her, so I looked at my feet. I fought with myself, debating if I should really say what I'm thinking. But I had to know.

"Do you like Ed?"I said. Carter looks shocked, so I looked at her softly, trying to say I was sorry.

"Of course I like Ed, he's my friend." Carter said, not understanding what I meant.

A gust of wind came out of nowhere and it caused me to shiver. I wrapped my arms around me, trying to stay warm. I always became cold easily.

"Cold?" I said, looking her over as she hugged herself.

I nodded; I didn't want to say anything. I was still cold, and it was making me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to curl up with Carter, but I couldn't. I bit my lip at the thought of being in Carter's arms. Before I knew it Carter was standing in front of my face, she took her sweater off and gently placed it over my shoulders. The feel off her hands rubbing my arms, made me blush, but she didn't notice.

I looked inter her eyes they were soft and that didn't change, her eyes were always soft. Carter's hands stopped moving and heart raced as they just sat on my arms.

"I...I..."I began, but my thoughts were getting ahead of me, and i looked down at the ground.

I unexpectedly felt her finger on my chin.

"Hey you can tell me anything." She said softly.

I connected our eyes.

"I meant...do you...do you have a crush on Ed."I said, instead of getting a serious reaction back, she began to laugh. I raised my eyebrow wondering what was going through her mind.

"Ed's my friend...that's all he'll ever be. "She said; I looked at her, still not changing my expression, "I don't like him." She continued, I smiled...happy to hear that.

Carter let go of me and I became upset, I wanted her to touch me.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"For what?" Carter asked.

"For butting in..."

Carter laughed. "You're allowed too...I lo-"I became interested in what she was going to say, but she cut herself off. "You're my best friend." She finished.

_That's all I am? _

After walking a bit more, I noticed it became a bit darker...and I saw the ice cream stand. I was happy we were finally here.

"Hey James' Carter said, to the guy behind the cart.

"He Carter, what's up?" He said in return.

"Just hanging with Rosie, and wanting some ice cream "She said and revealing her amazing smile. The man looked at me and smiled. I gave him a polite smile back.

"So this is the one you always talk about?" He said; this caused me to perk up.

_She actually talks about me?_

"Can I get my regular...two of them?" Carter said.

Carter handed me an ice cream and as I grabbed it I purposely brushed my fingers against hers. I just wanted some form of contact.

We ate as we walked; which I never did until I started hanging out with Carter. Randomly Carter looked over at me and started laughing, I looked at her curiously. Carter stopped walking, causing me to do so as well.

"What?" I said.

Carter became closer to me. "You have-"she started. |her skin touched mine again, as she grazed my nose.

"You had...ice cream on your nose." Carter finished. I blushed, hoping she wouldn't notice. She was moving her hand away from me and as a reflex I took it into my own.

"Thank you." I said.

"What are...friends for?" She said.

I sighed softly, _still just a friend. _

I smiled and started to walk, our hands still linked. I liked the feel of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 5**

**Carter's POV**

We walked up to my house, and Ed was sitting on my porch. It didn't surprise me; he was always around. I just wish he'd leave me alone sometimes...then again it was my fault he was here. I invited him to the fire. I dropped Rosie's hand, even though I didn't want to. 

"Hey," Ed said, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Can you help me with the fire?" I said, not wanting to get into a huge conversation.

He nodded. Ed and I walked over to the fire pit leaving Rosie alone near the porch. I looked over at her; she looked upset...I didn't mean to upset her. She glanced at me and as she stared at me, Ed tackled me lightly, attempting to play around. He tickled my sides and I couldn't hold in the laughter. I noticed Rosie make her way inside the house, which caused my laughter to stop.

"Ed, cut it out!" I said, pushing him away from me.

"Carter...what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Ed picked up some firewood and gave me his "bullshit" look. He threw the wood into the fire pit and rubbed his hands on his jeans, wiping the dirt off.

"What's bugging you?"

"You have to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop treating me like I'm your girlfriend, because I'm not."

"I know you're not. I just like kidding around with you."

I looked at him skeptically.

"But..." he added.

_ Of course, there is always a but. _

"Would it hurt if I wanted you to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Because...There's Rosie and-"

"Rosie doesn't even love you," He said, as he lit the fire with the BBQ lighter.

"That doesn't matter. It wouldn't be fair to you...It wouldn't be fair for me to be with you, when I love someone else...and Ed," I placed my hand on his shoulder, standing on my toes to do so, "I'm gay."

I walked over to the shed and grabbed two blankets, and placed them around the fire.

"That doesn't stop me from loving you," Ed said.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him to make my way to the house to grab some marshmellows, and I saw Rosie's eyes staring at me. I didn't even know she was standing there.

_How much did she hear? _

She looked crushed, and judging by her stiff posture and crossed arms, she didn't hear what I said; she only heard what Ed said.

I looked at her softly, but her hard look didn't crack. I sighed giving up, and I slowly walked past her and into the house to grab the marshmellows.

I reached into the cupboard and after some searching, I finally found the marshmellows, which made me relieved for some strange reason.

"Need some help?" Rosie's voice made me jump; I didn't expect her to come in.

"No, I got it," I said, holding up the bag.

Rosie slowly walked closer to me, standing less than a few inches away from me. She leaned her hands on the counter, making me trapped between her and the counter. I swallowed hard, unsure why she was getting so close.

"Carter..."

I nodded; I couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's okay if you want to be with Ed, I mean you don't have to hide it from me," She said her voice cracking.

I looked into her eyes, wishing she would push her body closer to mine. All I wanted to do was feel her body against mine.

"I'm not hiding anything from you; I don't want to be with Ed. I don't think of him like that."

She removed her hands off of the counter and shifted herself. She rested her back on the counter, now standing beside me. I moved slightly so I was looking at her.

"Well he obviously thinks of you like that," Rosie said.

"So?" I asked.

"I was just stating a fact."

_Oh my god, she's jealous...maybe she really does like me. _

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No...Why would you think that?" She asked, shifting herself so she too was facing me, her side against the counter.

"You usually wouldn't freak out like this," I said.

'"I'm not freaking out; he just doesn't deserve you... I'm just...never mind let's just forget about it."

I rolled my eyes. As much as I loved Rosie and thought she was adorable when she got jealous, she was really annoying me. I couldn't pick up on anything; all she was doing was sending me mixed signals.

"Fine, whatever," I said, I squeezed the marshmellows and stormed away from Rosie. I slammed the door shut as I walked outside. Ed smiled at me and waved me over. The fire danced as it raised and then went down in a pattern. The light from it shone in the shadows; it was beautiful. But it would've been better if I was alone with Rosie. I started to walk toward the fire and Rosie past by me obviously angry because she had the quite little pout she wore when she was. She sat down on the blanket, and I watched her as she looked at the fire. Ed waved at me again and said, "Carter, come on."

I glanced from Ed to Rosie. She seemed so sad...my Rosie was sad and it was all because of me. I didn't want to be the one to upset her. I dragged my feet as I walked over to her. I looked down at her, sending her a small soft smile. She met my eyes as she looked up at me, her pout slowly fading.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked, referring to the spot beside her on her blanket.

"No," She said, finally beginning to show a sign of a smile.

**Rosie's POV**

We reached Carter's house, and the good moment came to an end when we both noticed Ed sitting on the porch. This guy was really ticking me off. He was trying to take all of Carter's time away from me.

_Why did Carter have to invite him?_

Carter dropped my hand and I hated the feeling of my hand falling freely to my side. I wanted her hand in mine again.

"Hey," Ed said, smiling brightly at Carter. It made me sick, hypothetically of course.

"Can you help me with the fire?" Carter asked Ed.

Ed and Carter began getting the fire ready and as they did Ed began to tickle Carter, and I got mad. I wasn't sure why but I hated when he touched her. I watched them and I decided to shift my attention. I turned my back toward them and walked away, heading toward the house. When I got in the house, I realized that was a stupid decision because now they're outside alone, which meant he could try anything; he could try to kiss her. I regrouped my thoughts and headed back outside.

"That doesn't stop me from loving you." I heard Ed said as I made my way to them said.

Carter turned around and I stared at her. I tried to act like his words didn't bug me, but they did. I crossed my arms, trying to shield myself.

Carter breezed by me in a hurry, which caused me to sigh. I glanced over at Ed, who smiled at me. I, on the other hand, glared at him and ignored he was even there. I turned and chased after Carter.

"Need some help?" I said.

"No, I got it," Carter said, waving the bag of marshmellows in her hand.

I walked closer to her. I desperately wanted to kiss her and show her how much I loved her. But I didn't; instead I leaned my hands on the counter, slightly trapping her.

"Carter..." I began.

She nodded.

"It's okay if you want to be with Ed, I mean you don't have to hide it from me," I said trying to act like everything's okay.

"I'm not hiding anything from you; I don't want to be with Ed. I don't think of him like that," Carter said.

I shifted myself leaning my back on the counter now.

"Well he obviously thinks of you like that," I said.

"So?" she asked.

"I was just stating a fact."

"Are you jealous?"

_Yes!_

"What? No...Why would you think that?" I asked, and I moved so I could look at her.

"You usually wouldn't freak out like this," she said.

'"I'm not freaking out; he just doesn't deserve you... I'm just...never mind let's just forget about it." I said, not really knowing why I said it.

"Fine, whatever," Carter said, storming away from me. She slammed the door shut as she walked outside.

I stormed past her once I got outside, making my way to the blanket she set up.

"Carter, come on," Ed shouted.

Carter caught me off guard as she approached me and looked down at me, sending me a smile. I met her eyes and felt less angry.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, glancing at the blanket.

"No," I said, happy she chose to sit beside me and not beside Ed.


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 6**

**Carter's POV**

I watched Rosie as she fought with the marshmellow on the end of her stick; it almost made me laugh. She wasn't having the best time trying to get it off. Ed looked at me and rolled his eyes, and that's when I broke down; I began to laugh and Rosie nudged me with her arm and gave me a glare that I thought was so hot, I just wanted to tackle her.

"Need...help?" I asked.

"Yes," Rosie said.

I leaned over, getting closer to her, but when I did she stiffened, which wasn't a good sign. I quickly took the marshmellow off and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Her voice sounded so proper. I knew something was bugging her; usually she was so relaxed.

_Maybe she's still mad at me. _

I sighed and shifted away from Rosie, leaving a fair amount of space between us. I noticed her gaze shift up to me, so I looked at her, our eyes connected. Her eyes seemed so sad. I just wanted to know what was making her sad but I knew she wouldn't tell me because Ed was here. So, as my mind naturally does, I decided to make Ed go away for a bit.

"Hey Ed?" I said, turning to look at him.

He smiled, happy that I finally said a word to him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Wanna do me a favour?" I asked with pleading eyes and a look that I knew Ed would give in to.

"Can you go inside and grab one of my sweaters, and a couple of cokes for us?" I asked.

Ed looked at me as if he was debating what to say, so I shot him a sweet smile and he smiled back.

_I knew he couldn't say no. _

He sat down his stick and slowly got up, and I watched him walk away until he was out of sight. As soon he was inside, I turned to Rosie, who was fighting with another marshmellow.

"What's up Rosie?"

"I'm trying to get this marshmellow off."

I sighed, "I meant, what's wrong?"

"I hate fighting with you Carter." Rosie said softly, giving up on getting her marshmellow off.

"We weren't fighting..." I said.

"Well it seemed like it," She said softly. I loved it when she became really shy.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I said, once again apologizing just to make her happy.

"You have nothing to apologize for Carter. You did nothing wrong," She said as she moved closer to me. She rested her hand on my leg and I froze and swallowed hard. I gently grabbed the stick from her hand and peeled the marshmellow off. I held it out to her, to hand it to her and her mouth met it. She bit into it as it rested on my hand. I smiled down at her and her eyes sparkled at me. The way the light from the fire hit them made them a lot more beautiful then they usually were. I could swear, it made them sparkle. She leaned back up after taking a bite and I shoved the rest in my mouth.

Rosie laughed and I looked at her and laughed twice as hard; she had marshmellow smeared on her lip; it was too cute. She must've felt it because she licked her lips, but it didn't come off. I slid closer to her, barley any space between our arms and sides. I brought my finger up to her lip and gently grazed it, rubbing the marshmellow off. I was so close; I wanted to kiss her and this time I didn't want to back out. I gently grazed her cheek with my fingers, and as I did so her eyes fluttered close. That's when I knew she liked my touch. I leaned closer, beginning to move my lips closer to hers, and right as I was going to connect them, Ed's voice rang through my ears.

"I got your stuff," he said, causing me to back away quickly.

He handed me my sweater and coke and something ticked me off; he ruined my moment. This time, it really made me snap inside. He sat down in his spot, content. I pried myself up and threw my coke at him. He dodged to the right avoiding the flying pop.

"What was that for?"

"Boys!" I growled. " You always ruin the perfect moment," I added, whispering the last part. I stormed off and into my house, the door slamming behind me. I stomped up the stairs and closed the door to my room.

_Why am I so pissed?_

I heard someone come up my stairs but I stood with my back against the door, staring out my window, trying to calm down. The door clicked as someone opened it. I figured it was Ed, wondering what was wrong. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I got a huge surprise when Rosie swiftly turned me around, now facing her. Before I could even say anything, she pulled my body against hers and pressed her lips against mine. I was stiff at first because she caught me off guard but I relaxed into it. It felt so magical; I finally got to feel what it was like to kiss Rosie, to kiss her sexy lips, and to feel her body against mine. Everything sped up; my heart, my breathing and even the amount of time it took for me to get goosebumps.

**Rosie's POV**

I was beginning to get annoyed with this stupid marshmellow; I didn't think it was this hard to get the marshmellow off the stick. Every time I tried, it got stuck. Carter started to laugh, and I nudged her with my arm to try and shut her up. I sent her a glare; mostly because of earlier.

"Need...help?" Carter said.

"Yes," I said, still annoyed at the food item.

Carter moved closer to me; having her near me made me anxious. I stiffened, because of earlier and because Ed was staring at me intently. "Thank you."

Carter moved away from me; now she was too far away. I loved it when she was close to me. I looked at her and she too glanced at me. Our eyes were glued to each other's.

"Hey Ed?" She said, removing her attention from me and onto him.

He sent her a stupid lovesick smile. It made me nauseous.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Wanna do me a favour?" She asked, giving him the flirtiest smile I have ever seen Carter give to someone.

"Can you go inside and grab one of my sweaters, and a couple of cokes for us?" She finished.

Ed slowly got up, after gently setting down his stick, as if it was glass. Carter watched him walk away and I became jealous again. I looked at my marshmellow, which was almost on fire; I had forgotten it was over the fire. I began to fight with it, and soon gave up.

"What's up Rosie?" Carter said.

"I'm trying to get this marshmellow off," I replied.

I heard Carter sigh. "I meant, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I hate fighting with you Carter," I whispered.

"We weren't fighting..."

"Well it seemed like it," I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Carter said.

_She really has to stop apologizing to me. _

"You have nothing to apologize for Carter. You did nothing wrong," I said. I wanted to be close to her, so without hesitation, I did just that and ignoring my thought against doing so. I rested my hand on her leg. Carter took the stick from my hand and removed the marshmellow. Carter held it towards me so I could grab it, but instead I leaned forward and bit into it. She looked down at me and I leaned back up, and glanced at her. Carter ate the remaining of my food.

I began to laugh over nothing at all and Carter laughed as well, but louder and harder than I was. I finally realized what she was laughing at, and I licked my lips to remove the sticky marshmellow goo. Carter became closer; our sides so close that all I could feel was her against me. Her finger made my heart pound as it grazed my lip, removing the food. My heart sped even faster as Carter gently grazed my cheek with her fingers. I tried not to become relaxed but her touch relaxed me, and my eyes fluttered. I knew Carter was leaning closer and I got nervous. I could feel her breath on my lips as they almost connected with mine, but the moment was interrupted as Ed made his way toward us.

"I got your stuff," He said to Carter.

He gave Carter her sweater and her pop, but Carter threw the pop right back at him when he sat down. It sucked that it didn't hit him.

"What was that for?" Ed asked.

"Boys!" she growled. "You always ruin the perfect moment" she added, trying to keep it to herself but I heard it anyway.

_She wasn't wrong._

Carter got up and stormed into the house and I heard the door slam. I glared at Ed and he looked down at the ground; he hated making me mad. I ran into the house and up the stairs. The bedroom door creaked as I opened it. Carter's back was toward me, and she was staring out of the window...most likely lost in thought. I felt my confidence heighten. I wanted to finish the moment, and I wanted to finally get my kiss with my Carter. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, and without warning, I turned her around. I took in a deep breath as I pulled her body against mine. I knew she was going to say something, but my lips collide against hers. We both relaxed and it felt so great; it made my head spin, it made everything spin. It made my heart race and my breathing quicken, it also made many parts of me throb.


	7. Chapter 7

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 7**

**Carter's POV**

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. Rosie passed out a while ago without even talking about what had happened. I, on the other hand, couldn't get to sleep. I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't wrap my head around the kiss; it was so unlike Rosie.

_Did she actually mean it, or was it a spontaneous thing? _

Either way, no matter what it was, I liked it and I wanted it to happen again; but after the awkward silence after she kissed me, I highly doubt either one of us will bring it up again. I'm not good at talking about things like this, and Rosie, well she probably won't mention it until I do. I sighed as I looked over at Rosie; she looked so peaceful. For some reason, our kiss lead us to the bed and after our make out session, she yawned and shortly after, passed out. She never said a word or even looked at me afterwards. I was hoping she was just scared, I mean after all what Rosie did wasn't her. She'd never rush into my room tackle me with her lips, and then lead me to the bed. If I wouldn't have pulled away, we wouldn't have stopped and that, I would have regretted, because that would've ruined everything. I mean it would've been nice, because I've loved her for so long that I've wanted her for over a year. I wanted her the minute I saw her.

I heard Rosie moan in her sleep, making my head spin even more. That moan wasn't an ordinary moan; she was turned on by something, which made me wonder...

_Did I actually turn her on?_

If I did, I would be shocked. If Rosie liked me more than a friend, I'd be even more shocked. The only one who ever seemed to like me was Ed, and it bugged me. I wasn't in love with him. I manoeuvred myself and sat on the side of the bed. My feet pressed against the floor and I slid myself off the bed. I quietly walked out of the room, making sure I didn't wake Rosie. The door lightly clicked behind me as I left my room. I walked down the stairs and I jumped as I heard a noise from the kitchen. I knew Dad wasn't home yet, so I clenched my jaw and quietly walked into the kitchen. I sighed in relief when I noticed it was Ed making a sandwich.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I crashed on the couch after you left me outside alone to put out the fire. What happened to you earlier?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, still not fully awake to carry on a full conversation.

"You just took off, then Rosie left and I didn't see either of you again until now."

I sighed. "She kissed me."

"What?" Ed said, mad, jealous and confused all at the same time. "Rosie kissed you?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it meant anything to her. I mean we made out for a long time, and she didn't say a word to me afterward; she just passed out."

"Maybe it was an impulse thing," Ed said, turning to look at me.

I shrugged; I wanted Rosie and I'd wait forever to get her. But after that make out session, I won't be able to look at her without wanting to kiss her. Ed grabbed his sandwich and leaned his back against the counter. I remained in front of him.

"Maybe she likes you, but is afraid to talk about it? I mean it is Rosie..."

He had a point; Rosie was nervous when it came to those type of things.

"I guess," I said, crossing my arms.

Ed smiled and sat down his sandwich on the counter. His hand grabbed my hand and he squeezed it, attempting to comfort me. I loved the fact that he was there to comfort me but I was annoyed that he always had to touch me when he did so. I heard a slight creek near the entrance of the kitchen. I looked in that direction and saw Rosie staring at me. I yanked my hand in a quick motion away from Ed's and Rosie still continued to stare at me. She looked hurt, upset and there was another emotion hiding in her eyes. Her eyes sent a glare Ed's way; she was jealous. I stepped away from Ed and walked toward Rosie, but she stepped back a bit. I remained still and sent her a soft look.

"Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "I rolled over, and you weren't there," she said.

_Why do I like the sound of that?_

Rosie sent me one last glance and then turned around, and walked upstairs. I ignored Ed and found myself chasing after Rosie.

"Are you okay?" I asked, entering my room behind her.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You're lying," I said. I knew her all too well.

Rosie sat down on my bed and looked at the floor. "We...kissed Carter."

"I know, I was there," I said, trying to keep back a laugh. I walked over to my bed and sat down beside Rosie. She leaned into me. I shrugged her off and stood up. I looked at her, upset for what I was about to say. I'm Bait Girl, she's a queen...

"Rosie, I'm Bait Girl and you're a queen and one day, you'll get married to a prince and start a family, and continue ruling your country."

"Carter...I don't have to marry-"

I knew she was going to plead. I knew she was going to beg. Just yesterday, I wanted her to be mine and I still do, but my mind's been racing all night and I realized she'd never be mine. I was shocked when she kissed me; I didn't even know she was interested in me. But I knew it would never work; she's a queen for god's sake. I'd rather hurt her now, and keep my friend than hurt her later and lose her completely. In order to stop her oncoming rant, I had to lie to her.

"I don't want to be with you," I said, flatly, not wanting much emotion in my voice. If I did, I would have cried. Rosie's eyes blurred instantly with tears.

_Take it back! Take it back!_

"I just want to be your friend," I lied again.

Rosie sniffled and looked up at me. "Okay. I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really. I just don't know if these feelings will ever go away and it sucks that you don't feel the same."

"Rosie, it's not that I don't like you, because trust me I do. I just know we couldn't be together."

Rosie looked up at me confused. "But you just said you didn't want to be with me."

"I do, I just can't. You're Queen Rosalinda. One day you'll have to marry a guy and make him you're king."

"Does it matter if I end up with a girl or a guy?" Rosie asked, getting up off the bed. I never thought I'd be the one nervous to be with someone. Usually, it'd be the other way around.

"Not to me," I said.

She moved closer and pulled me into her. I breathed in deeply trying not to pass out. I finally had Rosie and I regretted saying I didn't want her. I wanted her, so bad.

"I want you," I whispered. I wanted her in more ways than one.

"Are you telling the truth this time?" She asked.

I nodded. "Rosie, I'm sorry. I got scared. I'm usually the one to not get scared. But if I'm with you, there's a big chance you'll leave me and break my heart."

"No matter who you're with, that chance will always be there Carter, but I'd never hurt you. I know you'd never hurt me," Rosie said.

I smiled; she was right. "What happens when you have to go back home?" I asked.

"I won't leave you; I'll still want to be with you. That won't change. But I'm here now..." She said.

"So let's enjoy it," I said, with a sly smile. Rosie sent a similar smile back.

_Tonight is going be an amazing night. _

**Chapter 7**

**Rosie's POV**

I wasn't sure when I passed out, but I was extremely tired. I didn't even get a chance to talk to Carter about that kiss. I really wanted to; I wanted her to know why I kissed her. She was the only thing in my mind as I slept. I wanted to kiss her again, touch her, feel her. Just thinking about it made me moan. The bed shook as Carter moved. I didn't want her to move. I loved sleeping next to her. I tossed and turned a little bit, waiting for Carter to return back to bed but she didn't. I slowly woke up, my eyes meeting the natural light of the room. I squinted trying to get use to having my eyes open. I got up out of bed and opened the door. I walked down the stairs and I picked up on some sounds from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Ed holding my Carter's hand.

_Why is he holding her hand? Why is she holding his? _

I glared at Ed; I wasn't very happy with him.

_Does he ever give up? _

"Did I wake you?" Carter asked.

I shook my head. "I rolled over, and you weren't there."

I glanced at Carter and turned my back on her. I walked up the stairs, leaving her and Ed alone. But that failed because I heard her follow me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, following me into her bedroom.

"I'm fine," I said.

"You're lying," Carter said.

I sat down on Carter's bed, if we were going to talk, this was the time, "We...kissed Carter."

"I know, I was there," Carter said. I leaned my body into hers, wanting to be near her but she shoved me away.

"Rosie, I'm Bait Girl and you're a queen and one day you'll get married to a prince and start a family, and continue ruling your country." She said. This hurt me.

"Carter...I don't have to marry-" I began.

Carter was the one, I knew it. I knew it since I first looked out her bedroom window and watched her.

"I don't want to be with you," Carter said. She had nothing in her voice; there was no emotion, which made it hard to read how she was really feeling but I could still tell she was lying. Even though I knew she was lying, I still felt my eyes begin to tear up.

"I just want to be your friend," She said, obviously lying again. I knew her more than she thought.

I sniffled, trying to hold back my oncoming tears, "Okay. I understand," I said, trying to go with the flow.

"I'm sorry," Carter mumbled.

"It's okay, really. I just don't know if these feelings will ever go away and it sucks that you don't feel the same," I said, attempting to drag out her feelings and the truth.

"Rosie, it's not that I don't like you because trust me I do. I just know we couldn't be together," Carter said.

_I knew it! She does like me!_

I went with it and I looked up at her, acting like I was confused. "But you just said you didn't want to be with me."

"I do, I just can't. You're Queen Rosalinda. One day you'll have to marry a guy and make him you're king," Carter said.

"Does it matter if I end up with a girl or a guy?"I asked, surprisingly confident.

"Not to me," Carter said.

I moved closer to Carter, trying to make her heart race.

"I want you," she whispered.

"Are you telling the truth this time?" I asked.

She sent me a nod. "Rosie, I'm sorry. I got scared. I'm usually the one to not get scared. But if I be with you, there's a big chance you'll leave me and break my heart," she said.

"No matter who you're with, that chance will always be there Carter, but I'd never hurt you. I know you'd never hurt me." I said, stating the truth.

Carter smiled at me. I loved her smile. "What happens when you have to go back home?" she asked.

"I won't leave you; I'll still want to be with you. That won't change. But I'm here now..." I said, trying to hint at how much I wanted her. This feeling was odd but I liked it.

"So let's enjoy it..." she said, a sly smile showing. I smiled back.

_Tonight will be the best night, ever. _


	8. Chapter 8

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 8**

**Carter's POV**

I wasn't sure what I was doing. I was on top of Rosie, in my bed. Her body against me had me going. I wanted her, but I didn't want to ruin this. Her lips crashed mine as she connected them again. I loved it when she acted like she needed her lips on mine, just to live. My leg slipped between hers when I shifted, I heard her moan as my knee made a slight contact with her crotch. I smiled into the kiss; I liked the sound of that. I slipped my arm under her back, as I did that her hand gripped my hair. I wanted to moan, but I held it in. Our tongues connected and it felt so good; I was losing myself in her. I couldn't hold back a moan this time, and once I moaned, Rosie deepened the kiss even more just to tease me. I felt her other hand slip up the back of my shirt and my knees were starting to get weak. Her skin on mine gave me goosebumps. I slipped my free hand up the side of her shirt and I felt her shiver underneath me. She slightly moaned and I disconnected our lips.

She looked at me; her pleading look was begging me to connect our lips again. But I resisted, I just wanted to look in her eyes and see what she was really feeling besides lust. I would never say it to her, not yet; but I loved her. I was aware I was about to lose it, she was about to lose it...but I still didn't feel the moment was right to tell her how I feel. She smiled up at me and her head rested on my bed, she slightly closed her eyes and then reopened them. She was relaxed, or so her actions told me. I gently grazed her cheek and her eyes fluttered again.

_I love you._

I gently grazed her lips with mine, but not fully kissed her. My lips just slightly touching hers. I felt her breathing pick up, and I felt her heart beat hard against my chest. I slowly fully connected them and the kiss flourished. I felt the passion as our bodies entwined and our kiss deepened. After a while I wasn't focused on the kiss, I was focused on the pulsing between my legs. My hands explored Rosie's skin under her shirt and I felt her breasts over her bra. She moaned and arched her back. I slipped my hand around to her back and I unclipped her bra. As it unclipped, she made another moan; a softer moan. I disconnected our lips and leaned up. I smiled at her and she knew exactly what I wanted. She raised her arms, allowing me to slip off her shirt. I slowly raised her shirt and chucked it somewhere. Her bra was slipping off and I gently slid her straps down her arms, and it was off as well. The bra I now had in my hand, I threw onto the floor. Rosie blushed, nervous about me seeing her but I couldn't stop staring. I began to lean over her again, wanting to connect our lips but she stopped me.

"Not so fast," she said with a wink.

I caught on and leaned up again. Rosie arched her back and sat up as far as she could with me still sitting on her lap. She gently grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it. It was a slow but romantic process and as soon as she took of my shirt, she barley threw it, but it still managed to land on the floor. She took my bra off a lot faster and her eyes landed on my bare breasts. I wasn't that nervous, because Rosie has seen me in a towel, and has walked in on me changing when I visited her in Costa Luna. She smiled at me and before I knew it she pulled me down on top of her, our skin touching one another, my boobs grazed hers and that alone made me moan. Rosie blushed and rubbed her hand down my bare back giving me goosebumps. I connected our lips; this time the kiss was less rushed and more gentle. This time the feeling was radiating off of it, and this kiss was different, it gave me tingles more than the others. My skin tingled, my heart raced, and I felt my wetness increase between my legs. Unexpectedly Rosie raised her hand and gently pushed her palm into my crotch. I wanted her so desperately to go inside my pants, but I didn't want to rush.

After she pressed into me, I couldn't resist her. My hand managed to find her button on her jeans and in a split second, I unbuttoned it. I stopped the kiss, removing my lips off of hers. I looked at her and her eyes pleading for me to continue. As I kept the eye contact, I unzipped her zipper. I grabbed the side of her pants, pulling them down. The pants made a pile on the floor underneath her feet. I moved myself back on top of her and she smiled, and blushed once again. She was always cute when she got embarrassed. I didn't want to kiss her just yet. My lips brushed against her stomach and I began to kiss a line as I went up to her breasts. My lips grazed her breast and she moaned. I took her nipple into my mouth and began to suck on it, which made her moan louder. I seemed like I knew what I was doing, but I didn't. I just went with it. I began to flick her hard nipple with my tongue, making her nipple harder. Her hands rested on my back and she gently scratched it, turning me on even more. I had trouble tearing my mouth away from her breast but I did anyway. I began making a trail up to her neck and as soon as I hit her pulse point, I gently sucked on it. It made her go insane. I could feel her heart pound and her hand gently went down my back and she squeezed my ass.

After I finished kissing her neck, I raised my head and looked her in the eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening. I never thought it would, but it was a dream coming true. I dreamt this many of times, but this time when I pinched myself, I didn't wake up, needing to fix myself in the shower. Her eyes sparkled at me and as I looked into them, I brought my hand down to the top of her underwear. Her eyes fluttered, because she knew where this was going. I slowly slipped my hand into her underwear and she brought her head back and closed her eyes as I explored. I rubbed her clit gently and she moaned and grabbed some of the blanket into her hands. I listened to her uneven heavy breaths and I loved watching her squirm, wanting me inside her. I pushed my finger down farther and I felt the wetness and it made me moan, and my heart started to race. It was a weird effect but feeling her wetness, made mine worse and I felt the pulsing get worse. I slowly inserted a finger, making her back arch and she squeezed the blankets harder. I heard her moan and she let out a slight squeal.

I slowly pushed my finger in and out, making her go insane.

I pushed my finger in her harder and faster, making her legs buckle and her hips move with the motion.

"Carter..." I loved hearing her moan my name.

Rosie's breathing grew heavy as I continued to thrust into her. I stopped thrusting and Rosie looked at me with sad eyes.

"Don't stop," she begged.

I slyly smiled, and slowly added another finger. I pushed them into her and she moaned loudly; my eyes widened at the sound. I felt her getting close to her end, so I fastened my pace and went in deeper. She moaned loudly and released the blankets, grabbing my back instead. As she came closer, she dug her nails into my back. I moaned lightly which got her off even more. With a hard thrust, she tightened around my fingers and she moaned and dug into my back harder. I became weak as she let go, and I felt it. I slowly pushed my fingers up, helping her ride out her orgasm. She came again and I moaned. She went limp and she began to catch up on her breathing. Carefully and slowly, I removed my fingers.

She opened her eyes and stared at me sweetly, and she grew a sly smile. Before I knew it, Rosie had pushed me over and was now on top of me. She began kissing me with a rough passion. I couldn't wait anymore; I wanted her inside me but she slowly grabbed my breast and squeezed it making me moan. Her lips rose off of mine and I breathed heavily as she moved her lips to my stomach and began kissing above my pants. After teasing me for a bit, she brought her head close to me and before censoring myself, I said exactly what was on my mind.

"Fuck me..." I whispered. I couldn't believe I said that, but she laughed.

Rosie smiled brightly, and began undoing my jeans, and pulled down my zipper. She grabbed my pants and I heard them fall onto the floor. Without wasting anytime, she slipped her hand under my underwear and massaged my clit. I moaned and grabbed her hair gently. She began to massage it harder, teasing me and making me want to scream. Slowly her finger made its way down, and she teased me, feeling my wetness. Just as I as about to beg her to go inside, she shoved in a finger, reading my mind. She thrusted in me and I lost myself. She started off slowly and the thrusting sped up. I knew I was going to cum soon, because she practically made me cum when she came herself. Without teasing me and stopping, she added another finger ad continued to thrust harder. She fastened her pace and my eyes closed tightly. I grabbed her hair and that caused her to push further up, triggering my orgasm. I held my breath as I let everything go. She gently thrusted in me, helping me ride it out. I moaned loudly as I came and Rosie moaned as she felt it. I relaxed and slowly opened my eyes.

"Wow..." was all I could say. Rosie smiled and shifted off of me. She curled up beside me and I draped my arm around her. Her eyes began to close and I gently kissed her forehead.

**Rosie's POV**

Carter was on top of me, holding me down. I liked it, it made me feel like she wanted me just as much as I had always wanted her. I was getting impatient because she hadn't kissed me yet and I roughly connected our lips. I felt Carter shift and her leg fell between mine, making me moan, as I felt her knee press into me. I felt Carter smile, which meant she liked it when I moaned. I felt her arm slip under my back and I gripped her hair, as a reflex. The kiss deepened and our tongues connected and it made me feel like an electric current just went through my entire body. Carter moaned, and I deepened the kiss wanting her to moan again. I slipped my hand up the back of her shirt. She caught me off guard when she slipped her hand up the side of my shirt, it made me shiver. As I moaned she disconnected her lips.

I pleaded to her with my eyes; I wanted her lips on mine again. When I looked into her eyes, many emotions were present and I knew she had strong feelings for me. I just wished she'd tell me she loved me. I smiled at her and closed my eyes to calm my tingles. I reopened them and Carter was still looking down at me. Her fingers grazed my cheek and I couldn't stop my eyes from fluttering.

_I want you. _

Carter teased me as she grazed her lips with mine, but not kissing me. My breathing picked up, as she turned me on even more. My heart began to race as I thought about her inside of me. She then fully connected our lips and the kiss sparked. She touched my skin under my shirt and she squeezed my breasts. I moaned, wanting more. I arched my back allowing her access to the back of my bra. She gently unclipped it and I moaned softly. She smiled at me, and I got the hint. I raised my arms and she removed my shirt and it was out of sight. She finished slipping off my bra, as she gently brought the straps down my arms and then removed it completely. I blushed, not sure why, but I was embarrassed. She leaned back down and was about to kiss me, but I stopped her.

"Not so fast," I said, winking at her.

Carter seemed to pick up my hint because she leaned up again. I arched my back and sat up toward her. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it. I discarded it gently. I then slowly took off her bra and once it was fully removed, her bare breasts captivated me; I couldn't stop staring. I sent her a smile and then pulled her back down on top of me. Our skin touched and our breasts pressed against one each other's, and

Carter let out a sweet moan. I blushed at the moan and ran my hand over her bare back. She brought her lips to mine and a soft gentle kiss began to take over. This kiss made my head spin, it made me dizzy in a good way. I felt myself tingle, and throb in more than one place. I felt the wetness on my underwear and I forgot how much Carter could create that. The last time she made me wet was when I saw her in a towel, in her own kitchen. The thought of Carter making me wet, made me push my hand into her crotch.

I knew what was coming next and I wanted it so bad. Her hand found my button and she unclasped it. She stopped kissing me, and her eyes found mine again, and I pleaded for her to continue. She unzipped my zipper without removing her eyes from mine. She slowly pulled down my pants and they fell onto the floor. She came back on top of me and I blushed, getting embarrassed. I got weak as her lips brushed against my stomach and she began to kiss a line up to my breasts. Her lips connected with my breast and I moaned; it felt so good. She began to suck on my nipple, which made me moan louder. I scratched her back unintentionally, because she started to flick my nipple with her tongue. She then moved to my neck and sucked on my pulse point, the one spot that got me going. My hand moved off her back and down to her ass, which I squeezed.

She raised her head and looked back into my eyes. She brought her hand to the top of my underwear and I patiently waited for her to go inside. My eyes fluttered, thinking about it. She slipped her hand into my underwear and my head went back into the bed and my eyes closed. Carter explored freely and began to rub my clit, causing me to moan. I grabbed some of Carter`s blanket into my hand. She pushed her finger down farther and I moaned. She inserted her finger into me, which made my back arch upward and I squeezed the blankets harder. I couldn`t hold in a moan and a squeal released as well. She thrusted her finger in and out, which made me go crazy. She pushed harder and faster, and my hips moved with the motion and I felt my legs buckle.

"Carter.." I moaned.

Carter stopped and I looked at her, my eyes saying continue.

"Don't stop," I said.

Carter added another finger and as she pushed them into me, I moaned loudly. I was getting close to letting go, and Carter fastened her pace and as she did that she also went in deeper. I released another loud moan, and I let go of the blankets. I moved my hands to her back, and dug my nails in as I became closer to my edge. I let go, and I felt my cum fill her hand. She pushed her fingers in gently, helping me ride it out. I unexpectedly came again, and with that I became limp. She slowly removed her fingers, once she made sure I was done.

My eyes opened and I smiled. I turned Carter over, me now on top of her. It was her turn and I was excited to be able to feel her. I kissed her roughly, and I grabbed her breast, which made her moan. I took my lips off of hers, and I began to kiss her stomach above her underwear.

"Fuck me..." Carter said. I was shocked at her words, mostly because I never heard her swear, but I couldn`t hold back my laugh.

I began undoing her jeans, and pulled down her zipper. It took me less than a second to tear off her pants. I slipped my hand under her underwear, since she wanted me in her. I massaged her clit, which caused Carter to moan and grab my hair. I massaged it harder. After teasing her, I slid my finger down, and rubbed her, enjoying the wetness. I quickly shoved a finger inside her. I thrusted it inside of her. I started off slow and then I sped up; already feeling her peak. I added another finger without stopping. I continued to thrust harder and as I fastened the pace, her eyes closed. She grabbed my hair and this made me push in higher. Carter let go, as she did I gently pushed inside her, helping her ride it out. Carter moaned loudly as she came, making me moan. Carter became weak and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow..." Carter said.

I got off of her and curled up beside her, and Carter put her arm around me. My eyes began to close as I grew tired. I tingled as Carter kissed my forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 9**

**Rosie's POV**

I felt the warmth of Carter disappear, I wanted to wake up but my eyes were heavy. She had completely tired me out last night. I heard the slight noise of the door clicking shut and I decided to spread myself out on the bed. I felt the warmth on the bed, where Carter's body use to be. I slowly opened my eyes, getting use to the brightness. I stretched and sighed, wishing she would've stayed so I could wake up beside her. I stumbled out of the bed, almost falling off of it; I slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs. I heard Carter in the kitchen so i followed the noise.

I walked over to Carter and put my arms around her waist; she sighed into it and I smiled.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning." I said, with a smile and the tiredness was gone from my voice.

I wanted to be closer to her, so i nuzzled my chin into her neck.

"My dad's coming home tomorrow morning." She said, making me disappointed.

"Really? So we have one more night to ourselves?" I said, liking the sound of my words.

"Yes."

_Good._

I laughed as I did she flipped off the burner, and shook me off. She turned around to face me and I glanced into her eyes and smiled. I felt her hands slip onto my hips and she pulled me close to her. Our lips gently connected and I loved the way it felt.

I pulled my lips away from hers and I was about to say 'I love you' but it wouldn't make it off of my tongue..

"How do you feel about washing a jeep? And then going for a swim after?" Carter said.

My eyes widened in shock, and soon I softened them again.

"Well if that means seeing you in a bathing suit than I'm fine with it." I said, flirting with my girlfriend; or so I hoped that's what she was.

She laughed (I loved her laugh) and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. My eyes fluttered, because it felt nice

"Eggs?" she asked, randomly.

"Yes please." I responded.

She let me go, and got me some eggs, which I knew were originally suppose to be hers.

"Don't you want some?" I said, knowing she was hungry.

"No." She mumbled and reached for the cereal.

Carter was starring at her jeep; hose in hand. I saw her in her bikini and I felt my mouth drop, why did she have to be this hot? It made me tingle and it made me want to jump her.

I laughed, noticing Carter's eyes were stuck on me. I walked up to her and instantly without warning I pushed my lips against hers. I pulled away and smiled. Carter began to wash the jeep, and all I did was stare and watch; I had never washed a car before. I slyly smiled thinking of spraying Carter, but she turned to face me and sprayed me first

The water was cold, which caught me off guard; my eyes widened and Carter laughed at my reaction.

"Carter!" I snapped.

I grabbed the other hose that they had; i didn't understand why they needed two but it worked for my convenience.

"What, it wasn't intentional." Carter attempted to apologize, but I didn't buy it.

I sprayed my Carter with the hose. She shivered slightly and I wanted to tackle her because she looked so hot dripping wet in a bikini. She ran away afraid. She hid behind the other side of the jeep away from me.

"Lucky shot." She mumbled.

Carter raised the hose, spraying it attempting to hit me, but her plan didn't work. She ran up to me and pressed me against the jeep; her body pressing against mine. My heart began to race; feeling her skin on mine made me remember last night.

She glanced at me and smiled softly. I slid Instead I glanced at her, falling into her eyes which seemed to entrance me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her eyes fluttered as I did so, It made me laugh slightly.

"You're amazing." She said.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." I whispered; saying that made me slightly embarrassed and I blushed.

Suddenly I felt her lips press against mine, and the kiss grew into a rough passionate experience. I slowly fell into it, after being caught off guard. I felt her tongue graze against my bottom lip; I Iet her in and it met my tongue. The dominance fight began; but the battle didn't end. I pulled Carter closer and in returned she pushed up against me. Her hand ran up my torso and I shivered at the contact; she caught me off guard when she cupped my covered breast. I moaned and I felt carter smile into our kiss. I wanted to feel her skin so I slid my hand up her back and as I did her hand left my breast and moved to my tie that strapped my bikini top around my neck. She lightly tugged on it; loosening it slightly.

"Oops, I don't mean to interrupt." Ed's voice caught me off guard; I hasn't even heard him approach us. Carter took her lips off of mine, and backed away from me. I was disappointed.

"But yet, you did." She said; with a sassy tone.

I blushed embarrassed that Ed saw us making out, but when Carter sent me a smile it made everything okay.

"What are you guys up to?" Ed asked.

Carter glanced at the jeep and shrugged her shoulders.

"Going for a swim." She said, ignoring her duties to clean the jeep. Ed flashed Carter a smile and he began taking of his clothes; revealing swim trunks.

"Race you guys there!" Carter said, leaving me and Ed behind. I glanced at Ed who looked at me warmly.

"I'm sorry for everything; you and Carter are meant to be together." He apologized; although I nodded accepting it, I didn't think it was sincere.

**Carter's POV**

I continued to look at Rosie; which I had done most of the night. I didn't get any sleep; I was too wrapped up in what had happened last night, and I also didn't want to stop watching Rosie. I smiled at Rosie and then carefully removed myself from her grasp. I quietly got off the bed and left my room; lightly closing the door behind me. Hoping it wouldn't wake Rosie up. I made my way to the kitchen and my stomach grumbled. I stumbled into the kitchen; not fully awake. I glanced over at the phone, noticing a red light flashing on our answering machine. I groggily walked over to it and pressed the play message button. A loud click hurt my ears as the message came on.

"Hey Pal, I just wanted to check in. I miss you, and I hope you and Rosie are okay. I need you to wash the jeep, because i imagine it's not very clean. I also wanted to tell you I should be home tomorrow night. I love you."

The message stopped with a click. I missed my dad but I was upset because this meant Rosie would have to go home soon, at least Prom was tomorrow night. I traveled over to my refrigerator and pried it open. I looked around, wanting something simple. I grabbed some eggs and sat them on the counter. I slammed the fridge shut and grabbed a bowl out of my cupboard. Scrambled eggs were all I really knew how to make. I heard footsteps as someone entered the kitchen, i smiled to myself and suddenly I felt Rosie's arms slip around me. I sighed and couldn't hold back my smile.

"Morning." I said; my voice still raspy from sleep.

"Morning." She said, not tired at all.

She gently nuzzled her chin into my neck, and I smiled once more; with Rosie it always felt like a smile was glued to my face.

"My dad's coming home tomorrow night." I said.

"Really? So we have one more night to ourselves?" She said; obviously hinting at something.

"Yes."

Rosie let out a laugh as I turned off my burner. I shifted myself out of Rosie grasp; I turned around to face her; she stared into my eyes, smiling. I slipped my hands onto her hips and pulled her close to me; wanting to kiss her. I connected our lips; getting what I wanted. I disconnected our lips and just looked at her.

Rosie opened her mouth, about to say something; but she closed it.

"How do you feel about washing a jeep? And then going for a swim after?" I said.

Her eyes widened; she didn't like the sound of washing a jeep.

"Well if that means seeing you in a bathing suit than I'm fine with it." She said. I loved it when she flirted with me. I laugh, and grazed some of her hair behind her ear and as i did so her eyes fluttered.

"Eggs?" I asked, breaking the nice silence.

"Yes please." Rosie said.

I let Rosie go and fetched her the eggs that I made; which probably tasted like shit anyway.

"Don't you want some?" Rosie said, trying to be polite.

"No."I said, settling on cereal.

I stared at my jeep, hoping it would wash itself. I had my rose in hand. I heard Rosie walking toward me and I glanced at her; my eyes bulged out of my head as I saw her in a bikini. Just seeing her half naked made me wet.

Rosie laughed, but I had no idea at what she was laughing at. I watched her as she walked toward me and suddenly she pressed her lips against mine. Rosie cut the kiss short and pulled away; making me want to jump her. To restrain myself I turned back to the jeep and started washing it. I saw Rosie smile from the corner of my eye, I turned to face her but as I did the hose went with me and I sprayed her. Her reaction made me laugh, and I couldn't help it.

"Carter!" She yelled.

Rosie grabbed our other hose...the best thing about living in the middle of nowhere was we had two of almost everything.

"What, it wasn't intentional." I said, trying to prevent her from spraying me back.

My attempt failed and the cold, wet water hit my body making me instantly shiver. It dripped from my hair and down my body and Rosie looked at me, biting her lip.

"Lucky shot." I said.

I raised the hose attempting to spray her but it didn't work out. I threw the hose onto the ground and ran toward her. I pressed her up against the jeep; intentionally pressing my body against hers. I felt her heart race against my chest; I wanted to take her desperately but instead I glanced at her, falling into her eyes which seemed to entrance me. She smiled softly and I felt her hand slide around my waste; it made me tingle and at the feel of it my eyes fluttered. I heard her giggle and I smiled.

"You're amazing." I said; which shocked me because I didn't even realized my mouth opened when I thought that.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." She whispered, there was a blush in her cheeks which instantly made my knees buckle.

In pure want and desire I pushed my lips against hers, and a rough kiss began. She fell into the rhythm of it, as our lips moved against one another's. My tongue grazed her bottom lip, I was begging for entrance. She granted it to me, and I slipped my tongue inside meeting hers. We began to fight for dominance, but it was an endless battle. She pulled me closer, which I didn't think was possible. I was pushed up against her body, and I craved to have her naked body against me again. I ran my hand up her torso and cupped her covered breast. She let out a moan and I smiled into the kiss, proud that I caused that reaction. Her hand slid up to my back and it made me shiver.

I shifted my hand away from her breast heading toward the strap tied around her neck which kept her bikini top on. I tugged on the strap and it loosened, just as I was about to tug it fully someone interrupted me.

"Oops, I don't mean to interrupt." Ed said. I sighed into the kiss and disconnected our lips.

"But yet, you did." I said, with a smart ass tone.

Rosie blushed and I smiled at her.

"What are you guys up to?" Ed asked.

I looked at the car and shrugged, it was done; I mean good enough. That and I really didn't want to finish it.

"Going for a swim." I said, deciding that's what I wanted to do. Ed smiled and began taking off his shirt and pants. My eyes widened but I sighed in relief when I realized he had swim suit trunks on. I was actually happy dad made a swimming area in the lake near our house. If he didn't I'd be swimming with the fish, which is kind of gross.

"Race you guys there!" I said, taking off toward the water; leaving both of them behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 10**

**Carter's POV**

I didn't care how far behind me they were, all I wanted to do was swim. I was hoping Rosie and Ed would finally get along and that Ed wouldn't hit on me. Of course that would be a wish I'd have to make on a shooting star. I ran to the swimming hole and jumped into the water, doing a cannon ball. I felt the water ripple as someone else made contact with the water. I brought myself up from under the water and looked at Rosie, who was still standing on the grass. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Just jump in!" I said.

Rosie shook her head, not liking the idea very much. I wanted her inside the water with me. I also wanted to see the water drip off her body. I slyly smiled at my thought and began to get out of the water. As I walked out of the swimming area and onto the grass, her eyes scanned my body as the water dripped down it.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" I asked, really hoping she would.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

"No...Carter...I-"Rosie cute herself off as she realized she'd lose.

I dragged her with me and she let out a soft yelp as the cold water touched her body. I slipped my arm under her legs and supported her back. I wasn't overly strong but Rosie was easy to hold. I picked her up and threw her back into the water. Rosie shot up from underneath the water and glared at me. I shrugged at her and stuck out my tongue. She raised her eyebrows and before I knew it, she tackled me and I went crashing under the water. I shot back up and laughed. Ed looked at us as he just stayed still letting the water soak him, except for his hair of course. He hated to go under water. Last summer when Rosie and I had just joined PPP, I went swimming with Ed and I learned never to push him underwater. You'd swear he was a chick when it came to his hair.

I splashed some water towards him and it splashed him in the face and some of it managed to wet his hair.

"Carter!" he said, loudly.

"Sorry..."I squealed.

"Oh you're so gonna pay for that," he said, in a teasing tone.

_Is he trying to flirt with me, right in front of Rosie? Great._

He stood up, and the water only went to his chest. That was the downside with going up against Ed; he was a big guy and I swore he grew like 3 more inches in the last few months.

He made his way over to me and I glanced at Rosie, who didn't look to happy. I could see in her eyes that she was jealous. It was so hot. Ed draped his arms around me and lifted me with barley any strength needed. I felt the breeze hit me and I shivered.

"Let me down." I hated it when he lifted me up in the water, because the fall actually hurt because of the fact that he was so tall.

"As you wish," he said. He gently threw me and I crashed into the water. It was time to get even.

I popped myself back up and spit out the water, which didn't taste that good. I gave an evil glare at Ed and swam over to him as fast as I could. Since he was slouched in the water, I tackled him slightly jumping on his back. I looked over at Rosie, who shockingly laughed.

"You're not going to win Mason," Ed said, with a cocky attitude.

"Wanna make a bet?"

Ed's cocky smile still stuck to his face like glue. I tackled him even more, slightly making him lose his balance. I swiped my hand in the water creating a splash, which was brought up to his head. I continued to splash him until his hair was soaked. After a while, I rested on his back, my hands around his neck and my chin on his shoulder. I was slightly getting tired of attempting to annoy Ed, even though I knew making his hair wet, he'd never break. He always won a fight. Rosie, who was close by looked up at me, her sad eyes connecting with mine. Once again she was jealous, and from my guess feeling left out. I smiled at her, but she didn't return one; she just looked down at the water.

"Rosie, are you okay?' I asked, still hanging off of Ed.

"I am fine Carter." Her sentence was proper and Queen like, which gave it away that she wasn't actually fine. I got off of Ed's back. I felt the water touch the top half of me which was dry from resting on Ed. I slowly approached her and she looked at me upset.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. I got close to her and placed my hands on her hips under the water. I pulled her close, our wet bodies touching.

"I just..."

I knew what she wanted to say; she wanted to tell me she was jealous and didn't like the fact that Ed had a crush on me. The only thing I could do was assure Rosie that I wanted her. I couldn't control the way Ed felt about me, but I definitely didn't like him.

Instead of letting her embarrass herself by telling me she was jealous, I connected our lips. My lips slowly moved with hers and I felt Rosie slip her arm around my back. I deepened the kiss, by giving myself permission to connect our tongues. She didn't mind because she let out a soft moan. I removed my left hand from her hip and I grazed it along her jaw and rested it on her cheek. The kiss made me weak and tingle in all the right places. I loved being able to kiss Rosie whenever I wanted to. I felt her hand slip off my back and down to my ass. After lightly squeezing it, she brought her hand to my front and gently pushed it into my crotch. I really wish Ed wasn't here so she could slip her hand under my bathing suit. Ed cleared his throat awkwardly and I smiled into the kiss.

_I think I proved my point. _

I released my lips from Rosie's and I smiled at her. Her eyes were still closed and she slowly opened them. I loved it. I loved her.

_Oh my god, I love her. _

I glanced over at Ed as he swam around and splashed water at us for a bit. I was actually enjoying myself. As the swimming went on, Rosie and Ed got along a little bit more and actually having fun.

I tackled Rosie and unexpectedly, I slyly slipped my hand into her bathing suit while we were half under the water, and her eyes widened. I pressed my palm into her and she fought back a moan. I slyly smiled and removed my hand. I swam away from her slightly and she narrowed her eyes, glaring at me. I enjoyed teasing her.

Ed stood up and he flipped his hair as he walked out of the water area and onto the grass.

"I have to get going. I work a late shift tonight." I thought it was awesome that he worked at a bowling alley.

"Alright," I said, happy that I get to be alone with Rosie.

Ed sent us both a nod and smiled at me brightly, still thinking he had a chance. He walked away, and retrieved his clothes. I turned to look at Rosie and she smiled brightly at me. We didn't waste any time to close the space between us. We tackled each other and out lips collided. I felt her skin on mine and I enjoyed it. It made me moan and Rosie moaned in response to mine. The water was starting to get cold, so I began shifting out of it, her lips still managing to stay together with mine.

Somehow we managed to make it inside, still heavily making out. I wanted her and I wanted her now. I stumbled through the living room and bumped into the couch, almost knocking her over. I laughed, disconnecting the kiss. We locked eyes and in less than 3 seconds, our lips were connected again. We were both breathing hard and I found a wall. As I pushed Rosie up against it, I felt her hands explore me and I moaned at the touch of her hands on my skin. This time we weren't moving as slow as last night; it was rough and fast and it turned me on even more. I didn't even bother taking off her bikini. I slipped my hand down her body and when I reached the top of her bikini bottoms, I disconnected our lips and breathed heavily.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to do it if she didn't want me too.

She nodded, breathing hard and looking at me with lust and what I knew was love in her eyes. I smiled and continued moving my hand and my finger connected with her clit. Rosie threw her head back, lightly the wall with it. I pressed against her body making sure she wouldn't fall. I slipped my finger down a bit more and I felt the wetness. I moaned and slipped my finger inside of her. She moaned loudly and gripped my shoulders. I started a bit slow but seconds later, I quickened the pace making her breathing, and her grip on my shoulders, harder. I felt her hands slip down my stomach and I felt her hand enter the bottom of my bathing suit. Before I could wrap my head around it, her finger slipped into me and I felt myself buckle against her. Being inside of her and her being inside of me really got me going. We both thrusted in each other and I pushed hard and fast making her weak. She let out a moan and I wanted to hear more moans escape from her.

The rest of the night felt like a dream as we moaned; released hot and heavy breaths and, in Rosie's case, moan my name. It was one of the best nights in my life, but nothing compared to last night.

**Rosie's POV**

It became awkward between Ed and I, and I'm sure he felt it too because he took off running in the same direction Carter did. I, on the other hand, slowly walked in that direction. I wanted to spend time with Carter, but every time I did, Ed was there. It was beginning to annoy me. As the swimming area came into my view, I saw Ed jump into it; and shortly after, Carter came up from underneath the water. When she came up, the water dripped off her hair and down her face; it also dripped down to her chest and I glanced at her. I couldn't believe I finally got to look at Carter without her thinking it was creepy. She looked at me sending me a smile and, in return, I sent one back. She stood in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"Just jump in!" Carter said.

I shook my head; I wasn't going to do that. Carter sent me her typical mischievous smile.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" Carter asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"I don't know," I responded.

As usual she rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

"No...Carter...I-"I decided to give up, because Carter would just get her way anyway.

She pulled me into the water, which was cold. I yelped as it hit my body. I wasn't use to swimming in water with this temperature. Before I could adjust to it, Carter picked me up and threw me into the water, causing a huge splash. I was still cold and when I came up from underneath the water, I shot her a glare. Carter didn't apologize instead she stuck out her tongue, which was a typical reaction from her which I found adorable. Without warning, I rushed to Carter and tackled her, causing her to fall into the water. She shot back up for air and began laughing. Ed (the annoyance) watched us, staying still as he let the water cool him off.

Carter looked over at him. She splashed water at him, covering his head.

"Carter!" he said.

"Sorry..." Carter had the squeal in her voice, the one where she knew she was screwed.

"Oh you're so gonna pay for that," Ed began, flirting with her. I hated when he did that.

_Back off..._

When he stood up, you could tell how tall he really was. I always thought it was amazing that someone his age could be that tall.

He walked over to Carter and sent a look my way; he was competing, well that's what I thought anyway. In response I said nothing, only narrowed my eyes. Ed lifted Carter up in his arms, no effort at all.

"Let me down," Carter complained.

"As you wish," he said and let out a laugh. He let go of her, throwing her into the water.

When she came back up from underneath the water, she spit out some water, which I'm guessing didn't taste too good. The look she gave Ed made me upset, because I loved that look; it was the look she gave me all the time when we were playing around. Carter swam over to Ed with speed. When she reached him, she jumped on his back, which he obviously liked because he had a huge grin on his face. I didn't know why but I let out a laugh. I think it was because when I looked at them, I realized how Ed wasn't the right one for her; they didn't even fit together or look good together.

"You're not going to win Mason," Ed said, thinking he'd win.

"Wanna make a bet?" Carter said, getting into her competitive zone.

Carter tackled Ed a lot more, making him lose his balance. She splashed him, creating a ripple that splashed him in the face. Carter continued to splash him Ed's cocky smile still stuck to his face like glue. She tackled him even more, slightly making him lose his balance. Then she swiped her hand in the water creating a splash, which was brought up to his head. She continued to splash him, soaking his face and his hair. After a while of doing that, she calmed down because Ed didn't budge. She relaxed and rested on his back; I was jealous. She draped her arms around his neck securing herself. I look at Carter and our eyes connected; she knew I was jealous. She sent me a smile but I couldn`t force myself to return it. I didn`t feel right to fake a smile with Carter anymore, so instead I looked at the water.

"Rosie, are you okay?" She was still on Ed, and I couldn't deny that I didn't like it, but I did anyway.

"I am fine Carter," I said, using my formal grammar that she hated so much. She jumped off Ed's back and into the water, she was making her way to me, but I was still down.

"What's wrong?" Carter whispered, her soft voice soothing me. She placed her hands on my hips and pulled me close to her. I loved the way our bodies touched.

"I just..." I began, not wanting to continue.

Carter abruptly connected our lips. I was a bit nervous at first because Ed was there but our lips soon fell in sync with each other and I needed to touch her, so I slipped my arm around her back, letting it rest there. Carter deepened the kiss and her tongue made its way to mine, resulting in me softly moaning. I couldn't hold it in. I felt Carter's hand move up to my jaw and then my cheek. I loved it when she kissed me; it made me melt. I couldn't really control myself and my hand fell down her back and onto her butt. I lightly squeezed it and I felt her smile into the kiss. I shifted my hand and brought it to her front and gently pushed my palm into her crotch, teasing her.

As the kiss continued Ed cleared his throat, wishing for us to stop.

Carter removed her lips, slightly making me upset. The kiss had made me shiver and my eyes remained closed for a second. I slowly opened them and saw her staring at me with a blush in her cheeks.

The rest of the activity went smoothly. I was shocked that Ed and I got along as he splashed me, and actually laughed with me. He smiled deciding to take a break, and Carter turned to me and swiftly tackled me. Without a warning, she stuck her hand in my bottoms and gently pressed her hand against me and I forced myself to hold back a moan. In a split second, she removed her hand and all I could do was glare at her.

Ed stood up, flipping his hair as he made his way back to the grassy area.

"I have to get going. I work a late shift tonight," Ed mentioned.

"Alright," Carter said, sounding shockingly happy about that.

Ed nodded at us both and sent Carter a huge smile, acting like it wasn't obvious. He walked away and Carter watched him go. As soon as he left, she swung around to face me and without hesitation, we kissed each other. I heard Carter moan as our bodies pressed together; her moaning made me moan. Carter began walking backward and I just followed, not taking my lips off of hers.

I felt myself run into the couch mainly because Carter knocked me into it. I didn't even realize we made it into the house. As I collided with the couch, Carter laughed, disconnecting my lips. Our eyes locked quickly and then we locked lips again. I was breathing hard, having difficulties keeping my pace. Suddenly I felt my back bang into a wall. It hurt at first but my lips on Carter's made the pain go away. My hands explored Carter, causing her to moan. I didn't care that we were being rough; I just wanted her, even though it didn't seem that polite. Carter went straight for what she wanted as she slipped her hand down my body and grazed the skin over my bikini bottoms. She quickly disconnected our lips, making me restless. My breathing was heavy and I managed to catch it.

"Are you sure?" Carter asked, making sure she was going over any boundaries.

I nodded because I couldn't spit out any words. She shot me a smile and continues doing what she had planned to do. She slipped her hand down my pants and her finger made contact with my clit. I threw my head back at the instant touch. Carter kept her balance against me, making sure we didn't crash to the ground. She moved her finger down even more and she released a moan. I felt her finger enter me. I moaned overly loud and gripped her shoulders. Her pace was slow at first, but she sped up causing me to breathe harder and grip tighter. I wanted her just as much as she wanted me. I touched her stomach as I ran my free hand down it, and soon my hand was down her pants. Without notice, I inserted a finger. At the intense feel of it, Carter buckled against me. I knew the feeling because my knees were buckling. We both pushed inside one another. Carter made me weak and I couldn't hold back my moan.

The rest of the night to me felt like it didn't happen. It did but it seemed like it was too amazing for something like it to actually happen. With Carter, I felt complete. It was new to me all of it was but I loved expressing how I felt with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 11**

**Carter's POV**

"Carter!" My dad yelled as he entered the house; he was home early. My eyes shot open and I looked around I glanced at the clock and realized it wasn't that early; we slept half of the day away. At some point last night, me and Rosie made it up to my room. I shot up from my bed, thankfully still dressed in my bathing suit. I hurried around my room and grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt that were lying on my dresser. I quickly slipped them on and looked over at Rosie, who was still sound asleep. I sat on the bed beside my girlfriend and wiggled her slightly she grumbled and I smiled at the sound.

"Rosie, wake up," I said. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me. I loved waking up with her beside me; I wanted to do it every day. As I thought about seeing her every day, I remembered tonight was Prom. It was my last night with Rosie for a while. Tomorrow she'd have to leave, back to Costa Luna and I wouldn't see her for another few months. I had no idea what I was going to do. I wanted Rosie with me, I wanted to be with her, able to see her and kiss her. If I could, I'd follow her to Costa Luna, but that's not up to me, but I know Rosie would never think of it.

"Hey Carter..." she whispered, looking amazing, even though her hair was messy and she looked overly tired.

I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "My dad's home, you have to get up."

Rosie's eyes widened and she shot into a sitting position.

"Find something to wear, and meet me downstairs," I said quickly. I was use to Rosie borrowing my clothes.

I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I walked toward my dad and the sounds he was making in the kitchen. I wasn't afraid he'd figure things out about me and Rosie; I just had a rough wake-up call when I heard him scream my name.

"Hey dad," I said, walking into the kitchen.

My dad walked up to me and brought me into a hug. "I missed you pal." I laughed and he broke the hug. "I missed you too, dad."

"So are you excited for the prom tonight?" he asked, walking over to a box that was on the table.

I was excited, but it hit me that I had nothing to wear. I glanced over at the clock again thinking that time magically rewound itself. But it didn't. It was already 3:00 and Ed was coming to get me at 5:00.

"Yeah," I said, watching him as he opened the box. I heard Rosie walk into the kitchen and I glanced over at her, with a big warm smile on my face. Rosie was dressed in another pair of my sweats and I think it threw her off, because she shifted uncomfortably. She was to use to being in jeans or a dress. She smiled back at me and then sent a smile at my dad.

"Hello Rosie," he said, nicely.

"Good afternoon Major Mason," Rosie responded, formally. I just rolled my eyes.

Dad finished opening the box and he slowly pulled out two amazing dresses. One was white and the other was black. They were amazing.

"Where did you get these?" I asked, curious. I looked at them again, noticing they matched each other. Dad colour coded them for us.

"PPP pulled in a favour," he said, winking at Rosie.

"They are very beautiful," Rosie said, getting closer and standing beside me. I leaned forward and picked up the black dress. I don't know why but I loved it.

"Dad these are amazing."

"I'm glad you liked them. I told them to make sure the colours go together. I thought you guys wouldn't want to clash. You are going together right?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was getting at. It finally clicked and my eyes softened. "How did you...how long-"

"Carter I know you. I clued in after a while," he confided, smiling and looking over at Rosie, who was blushing.

I slipped my hand into Rosie's, kind of relieved that my dad didn't care. I kind of knew he wouldn't but it made me happy that I didn't have to tell him.

"You girls should start getting ready. Ed will be here soon," he said, handing Rosie the white dress. She gently grabbed it and couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Go put it on," I said. Rosie nodded and walked away toward my room. I slowly followed and waited outside of the door as she changed.

Before I knew it, she opened the door and came out wearing the dress. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. She looked amazing. I felt my breathing quicken and my heart pounded in my chest. She smiled at me and my heart became faster than it was.

"You look beautiful," I managed to spit out.

Rosie blushed and smiled at me. "Thank you, Carter."

I glanced at Rosie once again before heading into my room to change. Before I could drool some more she closed the door behind me as I walked in. I rolled my eyes, knowing she did it so I'd get ready. I slipped my clothes off, and slipped on better undergarments. I felt the softness of the dress over my body as I put it on. I looked into my long body mirror and I was actually shocked at how nice I looked. I hadn't looked this nice since Homecoming. As I continued to look at myself, I became nervous for tonight, because it was our first date. I was also on the brink of tears at the same time because Rosie had to leave tonight. I wanted her to stay so bad. It honestly broke my heart that she had to leave. I made my way over to my bed and sat on it. I took in some deep breaths collecting myself but my eyes still got wet. I had no idea why I was getting so emotional. A soft knock echoed on the door and with a rocky voice I said, "Come in." Rosie slowly walked in. Her dress fit her perfectly and she walked with elegance as she approached me.

"Carter, what's wrong?" She asked as she sat down beside me. She slipped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"I'm just...gonna miss you."

I felt Rosie's chest move with a deep breath. I could tell she didn't want to think about leaving.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll visit, and you can come and visit," she said, trying to make it sound better even though it didn't.

"I know, but it's not the same Rosie," I mumbled.

She sighed again and shifted and brought me into a full hug. I squeezed her tight, not wanting to let her go. I felt a few tears leave my eyes and my chest heaved as I got ahead of myself in sadness. Rosie rubbed my back and eventually she pulled out of the hug looking me in the eyes. She brought a finger up to my cheek and wiped away my tears.

"I...I lo-"

The door swung open catching our attention, cutting off my sentence.

_Damn it!_

'You guys okay in here?" Dad asked.

I nodded, still upset but being in Rosie's embrace helped. My dad looked at me softly knowing something was wrong.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Just got a bit upset, but I'm fine," I mumbled, getting up from my bed. As I did, I saw Rosie look at me, and scan me with her eyes.

"You really are beautiful," she said, standing up as well.

I blushed; that was my way of saying thank you.

"You both look nice," Dad said, smiling.

"Thanks dad."

A loud knock echoed through the house and I was shocked that Ed was already here.

_Did time really move that fast? _

I hurried out of the room. Rosie followed me as I made it to the door. I opened the door and I found myself staring at Ed, who actually looked good.

"Wow," he said, staring at me. Rosie slipped her hand in mine, telling him I was hers. She was so cute.

"Wow yourself," I said, scanning him, but not checking him out.

I noticed him blush and he stepped away from the door allowing us to exit my house.

We walked over to Ed's car (he got his license a few weeks after Rosie and I joined PPP). His car was nice; it was red and a convertible. He saved up many of his pay checks for months to get this car. He was a complete gentleman as he opened the front door for me.

"After you," he said. I smiled and got in slowly.

He then moved to the back door and opened it for Rosie. She got in, clearly upset that she didn't get to sit beside me. Ed started the car and began to blaze down the street toward the school. Tonight would be the last night I'd be at that school. I was both happy and sad.

The music was loud and Rosie and I had been dancing for quite a while. We were actually having fun; I didn't think I'd actually have fun at prom.

"I'm going to get a drink," Rosie said loudly, making sure I could hear her over the music.

I nodded, not wanting to yell. As she walked away, Ed walked up to a smile on his face.

"Pretty good for a prom," he said, slipping his arms around my waist. In response, I put my arms around his neck and we began to dance to the slow song playing.

"It's not half bad," I said.

"Carter, can I ask you something?" He asked, I sighed knowing what it would involve.

"I guess."

"Do you love her?" Ed asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes," I said.

"Carter, I love you. You should be with me, not her. She's a queen. She'll be leaving tonight and you're stuck here with me," He pleaded, as if he was begging for me to be his.

"Ed, I already told you I don't like you that way." My voice was stern.

"If she wasn't around, you probably would."

"I honestly don't know Ed, and I hate thinking about what it'd be like without Rosie around. My life sucked before she came into it," I confessed, spilling my feelings.

"Carter, she's not right for you," he retorted, getting closer to me. I tried to back away but he connected our lips and I felt someone's eyes stare into my back. They weren't just anybody's eyes; they were Rosie's eyes, I just knew it. I pushed Ed off and felt my anger thicken.

"What the hell are you doing?" I practically screamed .It was so loud the DJ cut off the music.

"I was showing you how much I loved you. You needed to know," Ed answered, realizing he made a mistake. Or so I hoped. I shoved him slightly.

"You had no right. You knew I was with Rosie!" I heard the crowd of students begin to whisper as they watched us like we were a movie.

"Carter..." Rosie whispered. I immediately turned to face her when I heard the cracking in her voice. I looked at her and saw the tears shine on her cheeks. I walked up to her, not caring what people thought or if they were staring. They could kiss my ass.

"Don't cry..." I whispered into her ear.

She took a deep breath, because I heard it in the deafening silence. Rosie was breaking down. I wasn't sure why she was upset because she saw me push Ed off and yell at him. Rosie looked away and turned her back on me and began to walk away. It was now or never.

"It's always been you!" My words made her stop and I knew I had to tell her how I really felt.

"I love you," I said. It felt great to get it off my chest.

Rosie turned around to face me and smiled. She held out her hand and I walked over to her and took it. We began to walk outside and as soon as we got to the back of the school (the same place I had saved her), the jet was waiting for her. She kissed me hard, and I hugged her tight. I never wanted to let go.

"I love you too," she whispered.

I sighed, letting her go. She began to walk away from the jet and I sent her a fake smile. I saw my dad poke his head out of the jet. Rosie walked over to him and I noticed them exchange a few words. My dad nodded at Rosie and the queen made her way back over to me.

"Are you coming?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant.

"What?"

"I talked to your dad, and asked him if you could come live with me for a bit in Costa Luna."

My face lit up, and a huge grin practically covered it.

"So, will you come to live with me?"

I couldn't find an actual vocabulary in my head, so I pushed our lips together and Rosie laughed into the kiss. She disconnected our lips and took my hand as we walked toward the plane. I definitely fell hard for this girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 12**

**Rosie's POV**

I was deeply asleep when I felt Carter move me. I grumbled because I didn't want to wake up. I was tired and just wanted to sleep some more.

"Rosie, wake up," I heard her say. I forced my eyes to open and I looked at Carter, I took her in as I stared, knowing I'd have to say goodbye tonight. But I had an Idea...there was no way I was going to leave Carter.

"Hey Carter..." I mumbled quietly.

She kissed my lips briefly and looked at me softly. "My dad's home, you have to get up," she said, sounding slightly stressed, based on her worried expression. My eyes widened and I sat up.

"Find something to wear, and meet me downstairs," she said, quickly. I nodded and Carter left the room. I looked around and got off of Carter's bed. I looked around in her dressers and managed to find some clothes. I looked at them and shrugged. I changed out of my bikini and slipped on my undergarments and then the sweat pants and sweater. I opened the bedroom door and heard Major Mason's voice. I stretched and walked toward them.

As I walked into the kitchen, Carter looked at me warmly; she smiled and I returned one. Her smiled was amazing when she showed it.

"Hello Rosie," Major Mason said politely.

"Good afternoon Major Mason," I said, showing my manners. The way I said it caused Carter to roll her eyes.

I noticed Major Mason was opening a box and I was curious to know what was inside. When the box was open, he pulled out two amazing dresses. My mouth was about to hang open. I sort of remembered that Prom was tonight, and I couldn't wait to be Carter's date.

"Where did you get these?" Carter asked.

"PPP pulled in a favour," Joe said winking at me. When he did, I knew that Mr. Elegante made them.

"They are very beautiful," I said. I moved closer to Carter to get a better look at the dresses. Carter had her eyes on the black one, which was okay with me. She picked it up, still in awe from the beauty of it.

"Dad these are amazing," Carter whispered.

"I'm glad you liked them. I told them to make sure the colours go together. I thought you guys wouldn't want to clash. You are going together right?" he asked, throwing both Carter and I off.

Carter raised an eyebrow confused. "How did you...how long-" she started.

"Carter I know you. I clued in after a while," he interrupted. He glanced over at me and I knew I was blushing.

I felt Carter's hand slide into mine, and I slowly relaxed into it.

"You girls should start getting ready. Ed will be here soon," he said. He passed me the white dress, which was stunning. I was excited but unhappy that Ed was going with us. I stared at the dress as I gently held it.

"Go put it on," Carter said. I nodded and made my way to her room. Carter followed me and waited outside while I changed. Once I had the dress on, I stared at myself in the mirror. I nodded, approving of how I looked.

I opened the door and Carter stared at me instantly. Her eyes looked over every part of my body, taking it all in. I smiled at Carter, and she just continued to stare.

"You look beautiful," Carter stumbled.

I blushed at her words and smiled. "Thank you, Carter."

She looked in my eyes before going into her room. I had to close the door behind her in order for her to actually change without staring at me.

Major Mason approached me and smiled. "You look pretty," he said.

"Thank you. Major Mason, I have a favour to ask of you."

"What is it Rosie?" He asked in the same tone he did when he helped me deal with the relocation, when he saved my life.

"I was wondering if Carter could come back to Costa Luna with me. I really appreciate if she could help me, and she'd be back here in a few months," I said, trying to keep my question as formal as I could without begging him.

"Of course," he said, a smile on his face. "I could use a break from two teenagers running around." I laughed and looked at Carter's closed door, wondering what was taking her so long. Joe nodded at me and walked away. I took in a deep breath and gently knocked.

"Come in," Carter said, a slight sniffle in her voice.

I walked in slowly, and walked towards her. "Carter's what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down beside my girlfriend. I put my arm around her waist and in return, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm just...gonna miss you," she said. I held back my smile, knowing tonight wasn't goodbye.

I took in a deep breath relaxing myself so I didn't spill my secret. "I'll miss you too. But I'll visit, and you can come and visit," I said, wanting to make her feel better.

"I know, but it's not the same Rosie," she mumbled.

I sighed and shifted my position and hugged her. Carter squeezed me and began to release some tears. I felt her chest heave against me and I felt sad because I was keeping the fact that she's coming home with me, to myself. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down but it didn't work. I pulled out of the hug and looked into her eyes. I brushed her tears away with my finger. I hated it when she cried.

"I...I lo-" she began, but got cut off by the door opening.

'You guys okay in here?" Joe asked.

Carter nodded.

"You okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Just got a bit upset, I'm fine," Carter slurred. When she got up off of the bed, I stared at her. The dress was amazing on her. She was beautiful.

"You really are beautiful," I said, standing up.

Carter blushed.

"You both look nice," Joe said, giving us both a smile.

"Thanks dad," Carter said, still blushing but now it was deeper.

We all heard a knock echo through the house. I knew it was Ed.

Carter rushed out of the room, and I followed, attempting to keep up to her sudden energy. Carter opened the door and I stood behind her. Ed was standing there in a formal tux, smiling at Carter.

"Wow," he said, staring at my girlfriend. I moved closer to Carter and took her hand in mine.

"Wow yourself," she said, looking at him.

Ed stepped aside, letting us leave the house. We walked to Ed's car. He rushed over to Carter's side and opened the door for her, acting like a prince.

"After you," he said. Carter smiled at him, looking slightly smitten.

He glanced at me and forced a smile. He opened the back door for me and I got in, upset that Carter was smitten by him. Ed hurried back to the driver's seat and climbed in. The car started and he took off, speeding toward the school.

I was getting thirsty from all the dancing with Carter. I laughed having fun, but I really needed a drink.

"I'm going to get a drink," I said, loud enough so she could hear me.

She nodded. As I walked away, I passed Ed, who was making his way to Carter. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the refreshment table.

"Hey Rosie!" Brooke's perky voice shocked me. I didn't even know she was standing beside me.

"Hello," I said. I didn't actually mind Brooke. After our first mission with PPP, I had stayed at Carter's house for a couple days and we went bowling with her. Ever since, she dropped Chelsea as a friend, she became really nice.

"How's your night?" she asked. I wasn't fully paying attention; I was too focused on watching Ed and Carter dance and exchange words. Brooke's attention moved to where my attention was.

"You love her, don't you?' Brooke asked.

I nodded, getting jealous because Ed was getting really close to Carter. I walked over to them, standing behind Carter. I saw Ed`s lips connect with hers and I was pissed. I knew he initiated but I felt my gut tighten. I was jealous, mad and slightly hurt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carter yelled, causing the DJ to stop the music.

"I was showing you how much I loved you. You needed to know," Ed said. Carter shoved him away from her.

"You had no right. You knew I was with Rosie!" I looked around, watching the crowd whisper back and forth. I felt flashbacks from the yogurt incident and my heart started to sting. Brooke walked up to me and squeezed my arm comforting me, or attempting too.

"Carter..." I choked out. I was hurting not from what happened, but from the sting of the past. I let it go but once in a while, it pops back up. She spun around to face me. I felt some wetness on my cheeks and I hated that I made myself cry. Carter walked up to me and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Don't cry..." she whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath, trying to control myself. I turned my back on her and began to walk away, just wanting to be alone. I also wanted to restrain myself from punching Ed in the face.

"It's always been you!" I heard her say loudly. I stopped walking and remained still, caught off guard by her confession.

"I love you." she added. My heart sped up. I was waiting over a year for her to say that.

I turned around, facing her. I smiled and held out my hand waiting for her to come and take it. Carter walked over to me and placed her hand on mine. I walked out of the room, leading her to the back of the school. The breeze hit us as we got outside and I swiftly turned to face her. I brought her into a kiss and Carter hugged me tight.

"I love you too," I whispered, once I disconnected out lips.

Carter sighed and broke the hug. I began to walk toward the jet to speak to Joe. He stuck out his head and talked to me.

``Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I nodded at him and walked back to Carter.

"Are you coming?" I asked, receiving a confused look.

"What?" she replied.

"I talked to your dad, and asked him if you could come live with me for a bit in Costa Luna."

Carter showed me a huge grin.

"So, will you come to live with me?" I asked.

Instead of giving me an answer, she tackled me with a kiss pushing our lips together. I laughed into the kiss and Carter pulled away from me. She took my hand and we walked toward the jet. To me it felt like a fairy tale, with a twist.


End file.
